Who Says the Past Can't Come In Front of You?
by Nimz
Summary: A secret past..a faded memory..it barely exists, or does it? Kai's childhood past returns with a bang turning his and the Bladebreakers' lives 180 degrees...and for the better! Is it an object which threatens him? A person who haunts him?
1. Chapter 1: Birth

**Chapter 1**

**Birth**

Her eyes cracked open and the world flowed right into them, struggling to remain open, groggy from the effect of drugs. Propped up on a pillow, Amy Hiwatari tried to shake off the drowsiness. Just giving birth, she was anxious for the result (who wouldn't?)

Sleep was tempting. The thought so alluring it took every ounce of energy to keep her eyelids open. It was so irresistible. So appealing. The gates of slumber were inviting her with open arms. Slowly, her eyes closed drifting off to slumberland.

((((………))))

The white dazzling light blinded her eyes but that didn't really matter. Her vision was hazy and the seductive drugs kept her head spinning. Figures clad in green gowns moved around her. Every detail around her was uncertain except for the pain rising inside her. Every push, every twinge seemed to sting. The staff was like a colony of bees assisting her in the difficult labor with hollow silence. The silence was broken as the army of nurses, physicians and the midwife erupted in cheering, which was followed by an even louder applause a few minutes later.

Amy groaned from the still sore pain with relief in the back of her mind. It was over. All of it, finally over! She could feel a bunch of hands helping her on a bed. As she was wheeled out of the room, she was sure she caught the words of the physician instructing the head nurse.

"Prepare for two cribs and get two blankets ready. We've got a pair here."

((((……))))

For the second time, Amy's eyes opened again with a snap. She was wide awake now, breathing rapidly. She could feel the oxygen rushing through her lungs. No surprise. Anxiety is the norm in all first-time mothers. Adrenaline pumping inside her, she didn't even notice as the door swung open.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Hiwatari!" the shrill voice rang through her ears. Amy looked up, pushing her chocolate brown hair back and found herself face-to-face with the rather plump head nurse with the distinct springy auburn hair. She shot a smile at the ruffled Amy, "You've been asleep for a few hours m'dear." Amy was dumbfounded as she found herself with two bundles placed on her lap by the still-beaming nurse. A smile slowly formed on Amy's face at the realization of having twins. "Oh and Mr. Jake Hiwatari left a message that he had something important to look up." The nurse said importantly. Amy's face fell. What could be more important than this.

Head Nurse Matilda noticed the glum look and secretly decided to stay for awhile to lift her mood. With the smile never leaving her face she bent down close to the blue bundled blanket. "Now you be a good big brother, you little chu-chu!" she fingered the infant cuddled up inside fondly. Looking up she added with explaining eyes, "He's older by two minutes." Her attention shifted towards the newborn wrapped in (quite surprisingly) in a white blanket. Amy looked up at the nurse for the first time with questioning eyes. "White? But the baby girls in the nursery are all in pink." Believe it or not, the hospital had a policy to dress baby boys in baby blue pajamas with matching booties and nightcaps and all of them were wrapped in identical blue blankets. Baby pink was the option for newborn girls who were all clad in pink booties, clothes and snuggled in their pinky blankets. (Incredible, isn't it?)

The nurse stood erect and smiled apologetically with her explanation: "We ran out of the pink ones." Giving a one-sided smile she continued, "Luckily, we found this in our supplies and just when we finished dressing her, the pink pajamas arrived fresh from our laundry." Stopping for a breath she continued with her sincere apology for she felt she had done some horrible crime by dressing the girl in white (Well it is…it's against the hospital policy) "We did try to put on the pink one." She assured "But the baby went insane. She started screaming her head off. We thought she was hot under her pajamas so we took them off. Would you believe it? The little tot went right down quiet."

Amy looked incredulously from the twins to the nurse. "But she didn't cry in the white dress?" she asked in disbelief

"M'am the same thought hit me? So we got the white one out and put that again. By God! I'm forty and just when I think I've seen everything, a miracle happens right in front of me. The girl didn't make a sound. Not even the slightest wail."

Amy looked right down to figure in white incredulously. "**_Note to self: Keep all artifacts in pink six feet away from her." _**By the time she finished making her decision to wipe the color pink to the point of extinction, she noticed the nurse omitting cute baby sounds with the infant girl. After a couple of minutes the nurse straightened herself up and gazed at the five-hours-and-thirteen-minute old mom hugging her bundles of joy. She was looking down so expectantly at Amy that for one minute Amy thought she was doing something wrong. "What?"

The nurse cocked her head to one side, "Any names for them?" she asked with a hint of eagerness.

A grin appeared on Amy's face, "Of course!" she went on explaining, "I thought of 'Christina' for the girl's name…but…" hesitantly she looked down at the baby girl.

The nurse finished the sentence for her, "Christina isn't exactly the perfect name for the girl who screams in a pink blanket."

"I know." She mumbled. Perplexed, she held the girl face to face wondering now what to do when it peeped up an eyelid.

"Oh look!" The nurse gasped "They're starting to open up their little eyes." Saying that, she took the boy and looked at him almost expecting to see open eyes. She chuckled, "Well this one has his eyes scrunched shut, and there's even a tiny frown."

Amy chortled "Already?"

The head nurse laughed "Babies open their eyes a few hours after birth." Glancing at her watch she continued, "And right now they're 5 hours and 25 minutes old."

Slowly and steadily, the eyes cracked open catching the first glimpse of her mother. Amy felt as weightless. Gently she took her infant son and cuddled him close so that her daughter's first encounter with the world would be a picture-perfect family.

"Bless my soul!" The nurse continued in her southern accent "The girl's got them pretty crystal blue eyes." Nurse Matilda chuckled "I wouldn't be surprised if she's popular among the lads when she grows up."

And then it hit Amy. Her green eyes shone thoughtfully indicating deep thinking. She didn't have blue eyes. And Jake had deep crimson ones (partially the reason why she fell for him). Amy made a silent note in her mind to ask Jake if any of their ancestors had perfect crystal blue eyes, when the barrage of thoughts halted. **_"Of course! Why didn't I think of this before?" _**A smile grew on her face at the success of finally finding a perfect name.

"Got a name?" Matilda asked

Barely moving her lips, she answered, "Crystal."

"Named after her eyes. Sounds perfect." Said the delighted nurse cooing softly at little Crystal

The blue spheres were just so striking that it wasn't really surprising why Amy chose the name. The name was perfect of the little girl.

Carefully picking up the little boy, Amy settled him up face to face.

"What's it gonna be for the young man?" The nurse remarked with her nose in a register recording Crystal's name for the birth records.

Amy shot her mysterious smile, "It starts with a K." she teased inviting her to guess. She laid back and looked sideways at the window, apparently staring at something "A 'C' and a 'K'." she whispered to herself. "Perfect!"

"A one which starts with K, alright." She shot out a list of names, (partially thanks to her recording of baby names): "Kevin? Kyle? Keith?

Amy smiled, "Guess again!"

"It's not any of the ones I've told you." Cried Matilda exasperatedly. She had given the most popular names and the result was nix! She flipped through the pages, lightning, scanning for the right name. Amy grinned at seeing the nurse frantically trying to guess the right name.

"Keenan?" "Kale?"

Amy shook her head with mischief in her shining eyes.

"Kato? It means a second of twin." She said eagerly before she realized. "Oh yes, he's the older twin."

"Try again."

The nurse remained silent, thinking before she hesitantly spoke, "Keegan?"

"It's more special than the blazes of fire." She said mysteriously

Matilda slammed the register shut "I give up." She sighed. "You must be thinking of a very unique name then."

"I scoured pages for this name." Amy beamed silently, cuddling her little treasure. "My little man is just too special." Picking the child she put him nose-to-nose and spoke firmly "And you're going to get a very special name." She hugged him close to her chest, "He's my little world…He's my little Kai."

"Kai." The nurse mused "Kai, very rare name, means world if I'm not wrong." The nurse suddenly gasped, "Praise the Lord, the little critter's opening his eyes too." Sure enough, little Kai was slowly opening his eyes like a bud blooming. He peeped out tiny crimson eyes. "Awwww, he's a complete carbon copy of his father." She bent down, affectionately crooning and fingering his cheek, "My my! I can bet this one will turn out to be a lady-killer" she joked with a wink.

Jake's image immediately flashed in Amy's mind, **_"I don't doubt it!"_**

"Well, ma'm I've seen a lot of parents name their children. But never…never such wonderful li'l names."

Before Amy could express her gratitude, the door cocked open and a bald head poked in. "Nurse Matilda, Dr. Roberts requests your presence in the Operation Theatre."

"Thank you, Simmons!" She said with her perfect display of courtesy and Mr. Simmons disappeared.

"Okay…I've been dilly-dallying from my duties long enough." Matilda voiced out with a hint of I've-been-annoying-you-for-too-long attitude.

Amy silently laughed but didn't bother to object as the nurse slowly creaked the door shut.

Amy's mind jumpstarted as she looked at the yawning twins, **_"Babies spend 23 hours sleeping and one hour crying…Welcome to motherhood!" _**Gently shifting them on the side of the bed, so they could snuggle in comfortably, the twins fell fast asleep right next to her. With both her hands free now, she reached for her favorite leather bad on the bedside and fished around it. It was huge with straps and black buckles (the very reason it was her favorite!), but that also meant a lot of hunting to find an item. Capturing her prey, her hand appeared with a small white card. The golden engraving on it read:  
**Japan Gems and Jewelry Collection**

Giving another last look at the window, she stared a while at the misty white orb which had captivated her before and was the source of her sudden inspiration. The hazy half-moon shone in the darkness with its charm.

Reading the given number, she reached for the telephone and starting dialing.

((((……))))

The grand library was left barren in the night of the half-moon. Not a soul was seen except for a man frantically searching like a madman (nevertheless his features were admiring). It was a wonder he could even read a word of the mountains of books on the table with his slate hair plastered on his forehead and in front of his deep crimson eyes with sweat. The library was air-conditioned but perspiration continued to pour through his glands. His lips uttered words in a frenzy, always the same: "Where is it?" "Where is it?"

Carelessly tossing books, he halted with a thick maroon leather bound book. Setting it down in a mixture of fear and anticipation, he flipped through the yellowed pages, finally stopping at rest on one. His face paled as he read along the lines in disbelief. With hell breaking loose inside him, he ripped the page off and raced out the exit into the dark night with only half the moon to guide his way.

**_Alright, I know. I've edited the first chapter. I was just going through it and I just realized...IDON'T LIKEIT! So, I just got my mind cracking for this one. I'm really really sorry formy faithful readers (who totally rock!) whowere expecting a new chapter, butI really made a HUGE effort for this editted chapter...so hope you guys like it!As for the new readers: I'm not stopping you from reading onwards!_**

**_Oh yes! One little favour from my old readers, please R&R (that goes for new readers as well!) and tell me if it's any better than the old one. Thanks a million!_**

**_Nimz_**


	2. Chapter 2: Prophecy

**The Prophecy**

**Chapter 2**

**For my three reviewers:**

**RoseOfSharon28: **Well it's updated now!

**Golden Lass: **Umm...I guess THIS is next!

**Miako6: **Sorry about that…I wrote the actions in asterisks in Microsoft Word but I guess they can't be vied on the site

**Recap:**

Ripping the page from the book, he ran back to the hospital.

The very words which terrified him were:

**Recap over**

_Born at the birth of the seventh month of the year._

_Born four decades after the devastating explosion in our lands._

_When the moon reveals not whole, but half her face._

_A pair will emerge. A boy and a girl._

_The female shall surface as a light against the dark forces, the one with the power to vanquish them._

_But never, not without the support and love from the male._

_Sharing bonds with not one, but five people, who shall survive with the protection of Her_

_But never must they know a word of her quest_

_For the Dark Lord shall seize the soul of their strengths_

_Taking not their existence, but their passion away._

_Neither the light or dark can live while the other survives. _

_For either must die at the hand of the other._

**(The Lair of Darkness**)

In a huge dark chamber, lied a cauldron with a figure pacing around it. The shadowy figure was wearing black robes with a hood that covered his head. "So" he muttered to himself "these are the young ones who can destroy me." He brooded over the matter before laughing out, "Not to worry, I'll kill their father before he even brings the news to them"

He laughed again, a frightening laugh which was enough to wake the dead. He peered in to the cauldron again. Simmering in the cauldron was an ugly green substance. Placing his hand above it he chants "OH mighty potion…one that knows all. Arise! And answer my call." The potion bubbled for a while and then changed. As if it was a TV screen it revealed the same hospital room in which lied Amy, Kai and Crystal.

Smirking, he walked to the entrance of the chamber and yelled "Vladimir!" Stumbling and tripping another hooded figure ran into the chamber.

Stammering the figure replied "You called, master?"

"Indeed I did, Vladimir." The Dark lord spat at Vladimir's face. "I have a task for you; make sure you kill Jake, the father of those two insolents who think they shall threaten me to non-existence!"

The Dark Lord's slave simply stuttered "yes Master. Ofcourse!" as he ran back to complete his job.

"And make it quick!" called back the Dark Lord.

**(Back at the hospital)**

Amy had now propped up on some pillows and was playing and baby-talking with Crystal and Kai.

Laughing and cradling the twins at the same time she spoke "I've got something made for you, I'm sure it'll be right here in a while."

Sure enough, the nurse emerged with a box and opened it for Amy. Gleaming, the nurse happily prompted "They'll look just wonderful on those two. I got them designed just as you wanted."

Amy reached for inside the box and as her hand came out two golden chains with the lockets "C" and "K" appeared. Soon enough both twins were wearing their chains and after the nurse left, Amy brought the twins closer to her and whispered to them. "They are really special you know." And taking the two lockets she connected the C and K together. (Something like this CK) The C was made into a semi circle by K's main line. "Whispering even more softly, she explained, this represents the half moon, as it is now" "Even though I haven't seen it myself.", She added with a small laugh. "And the two branches of the K symbolize 2, in other words twins." Unlocking the lockets, she spoke with a smile "That way I can make sure you two don't forget each other." And giving them each a kiss on the cheek she placed Kai and Crystal carefully at the cot beside her bed who fell asleep.

All of a sudden, Amy could hear hurried foot steps and then the door of her room crashed open.

"Jake! Thank goodness you're here", Cried Amy. "I just finished naming the.." Jake who was bursting to say everything, interrupted his wife and hoarsely replied. "There isn't enough time Amy, I have to explain." Showing the page he had tore out "Our children, we have to…"

He never finished. Vladimir had stabbed him behind the back. Face forward he stumbled to the ground and a gust of wind blew the paper to Amy. "Jake!" She screamed. "Jake, speak to me"

Vladimir, now proceeded towards Crystal and Kai with his dagger dripping with blood. By that time, the nurse had called security who had entered the room. Seeing no way out he disappeared into thin air.

The nurse tried her best to comfort the hysterical Amy. But she was out of control. She kept wailing and screaming things like "Jake! He murdered Jake." and "He was coming for my children, he wanted to kill them" After hours of consoling did Amy finally control herself and so did the nurse leave. Reaching for the paper Jake was clutching, she read the same passage. Her eyes widened in shock. Glancing at the cot where Crystal and Kai were still sleeping she spoke to herself, utterly lost in thought. "What? What am I going to do with them?"

_**Finito! Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be updated as soon as possible. A million thanks for your reviews and keep on it…I NEED them!**_

_**Nimz**_


	3. Chapter 3: Survival

**Chapter 3**

**Survival**

Reviewers:

**Golden Lass: **Lol! I see you can't wait. Alright here's the third one

**Daichi'sMonkeyGirl: **Ok, new reviewer over here! Thanks for your review and for thinking it's cool! **!Winks!**

**Miako6: **Thanks for the motivation! And it's going baby…it's going good!

**RoseOfSharon28: **Your wish is my command! It's updated!

**(The next day)**

_Amy was sitting on her bed looking at the wall. The twins weren't awake yet. The nurse appeared with breakfast._

The nurse feeling horrible of what had happened last night, tried to act normally saying a cheery good morning. Amy however didn't reply. "I didn't know you were up already? Would you like to have breakfast now or later?" said the nurse but she might as well be speaking to the doorknob as Amy was completely absorbed in her thoughts. Sighing she left the room.

Amy's thoughts had been slightly broken off by the nurse's arrival, but she resumed her thoughts after she left. "How?" She asked herself. "How am I going to keep them safe?"

"And I have to do it quickly before…" she broke off. She had already guessed that being the mother of Crystal and Kai meant that the Dark Lord would go to any heights to finish them off, even if it means killing their parents to make them undefended and thus vulnerable to his slaying while they were still children.

Her thoughts wandered off to her sister-in-law or Jake's eldest sister: Ally. Ally was a powerful and learned sorcerer living in Russia and was often known as the only one the Dark Lord was uncomfortable around, which meant her popularity topped the charts. A voice in Amy's head spoke up, "Ofcourse her _friends _were really interested in the power she had, with that out they would have ditched her in two seconds flat!" She had already thought off persuading them to care for her children, but Ally detested Amy for her sweet natured ways, unlike her, Ally was cruel, spiteful and as Amy had thought "Wouldn't even have given a thought of love for them." Sighing Amy asks herself "Why do I keep running into dead ends?"

Lurking behind her was Vladimir with a snake curled around him who had teleported himself silently back. Setting the snake loose, he waited for its deadly bite to lead Amy into a slow and most painful death. It slithers on her bed…crossing the covers and on to the pillow. Its fangs opened wide, ready to savor the bite to come. Before Amy could react the snake had bit her on the shoulder. No sound came out from her. She wasn't about to give Vladimir the pleasure of being in agony. Vladimir wickedly said "You'll be seeing you're dead husband in about 10 days. Enjoy your life till then." Pretending to give a quick look to his watch he replied as if nothing had happened. "Oh dear look at the time, I must be off now." And with that he teleported back along with the snake to serve his master.

Amy reached for her shoulder; she knew she had only ten days to live. What seemed to be her most bizarre hope seemed to be her only chance. Reaching for her bag she took out a few warm clothes to put on the babies, preparing them for a long flight to Russia.

**(The airport)**

Holding a bag in one arm and wheeling a pram in the other she sighed just before reaching the entrance. "I don't even know if Ally will take them into her responsibility." She muttered helplessly. Strolling the pram forward, she boarded a seat for herself on the first plane to Russia. Silently sitting in a chair in Gate no. 25, she whispered a silent prayer for the safety of her children. A voice crackled at the speaker overhead. "Flight no. RS-767 is ready for departure to Moscow. Passengers may board the plane. Thank you!" Picking up her bag she proceeded forward to board her plane, with every fiber praying…hoping…pleading that Crystal and Kai would be accepted by Ally.

_**Ok I'm done writing the new chapter…now it's your turn to review it!**_

_**Nimz**_


	4. Chapter 4: Presenting Ms Ally!

**Chapter 4**

**Presenting Ms. Ally!**

Reviewers:

Miako6: Well this update is soon enough...I guess! lol

RoseOfSharon28: Thanks! I've heard of writer's block...but _reviewer's _block? lol

Majestic Evil: Like you have to wait...you know the whole story! lol And it took you long enough to review it!

Daichi'sMonkeyGirl: Don't tell me your facing Reviewer's block too! Thank you for your compliment:D

**(The Grand Mansion in Russia)**

"What! You want me to raise these….these...urrrghh?" exclaimed Ally unbelievably at Amy's request for taking care of her children. "Father was right when he said Jake made a mistake in marrying you!"

"_Voltaire…how does he get in the middle of this! We got married in front of you and your father and HE seemed pretty pleased to have me in the family!" _"Ally, please!" pleaded Amy, "They need protection while they're still young."

"And why can't you take care of them? Getting too old?" said Ally spitefully

"I already told you. I haven't got much time to live!.."

"About time!" interrupted her sister-in-law as she rolled her eyes.

"_This is not getting me anywhere._" Amy thought helplessly. "Ally please, they're really special, if they don't get to live, the dark lord will never be defeated." Said a desperate Amy.

"What do you mean that the dark lord will go undefeated without them?" Ally asked pointing carelessly at Kai and Crystal. "He wouldn't dare to hurt a fly while I'm around!" she added pompously.

Amy couldn't believe this. Here she was cradling two infants and she was only nine days from dieing and that woman in front of her was saying this! "_That's just it! You WON'T be around for a long time old lady. How many years have you got to live anyway?"_  
"Crystal has the power to vanquish him, but she'll need Kai's support to…" Amy hurriedly explained but was cut off again as Ally said "Crystal? There must be a mistake. Kai should be the one who would finally bring the dark lord to defeat. The Man shall triumph the loss of the dark lord."

Amy smacked her forehead in frustration and tried her best to explain without blowing off. "_Come ON Ally! I don't have much time over here!" _"But that wasn't…"

"Silence!" Ally commanded, raised her hand. "I shall seek to the children's safety. Kai shall have the best of everything. It will be an honor to be the mother the one who conquers the Dark Lord" she finished with an evil smile. "Like mother, like son!" she spoke in an emotional voice

Stunned at Ally's remarks, Amy knew better than to argue or Crystal and Kai might end up back in the streets. "_My children and she just TAKES them!" _

"Alright then, you may leave Amy" said Ally. Amy protested saying "But! I'd like to be with them for a while." Ally giving a grim look said "The young ones are mine now. So leave this place!" Amy staggered back at the sacrifice she'd have to make for her children to have a safe childhood, Amy pleaded for just one last minute with them which was reluctantly granted by Ally.

"_Think Amy…Think!" _Amy spoke to herself "_This isn't going out the way I planned." _Amy knew she only had one choice left. Reaching for a pencil, she hastily wrote down in a scribble. She read the thing again and again, fighting back tears. _"Is it alright? Will she be able to understand? Will she even FIND it?"_ Slipping the letter along with the paper from the book enclosing the prophecy behind the frame of only picture she had of herself and Jake and hid it at the very back of a cabinet. Then giving one last look at Crystal and Kai, she left.

_XX_

_I know, it's a short chapter. But I'll make up for it…Promise!_ _And from the looks of the reviews I'm getting I guessthe fanfichas been proceeding slowly (is something wrong? or is it just the feeling I'm getting thatsomething's horribly missing?)Ok...time for me to think...and you know I'm open to suggestions to my writing style or expressions or blah blah blah...I don't bite you know!_

_Nimz_


	5. Chapter 5: Childhood

**Chapter 5**

**Childhood**

My (beloved)Reviewers:

**Majestic Evil: **You can count on that! She is the MEANEST pretending mom any girl can get!

**Daichi'sMonkeyGirl: **Reviewer's block...the greatest disease on the planet! (My inner conscious: Nimz! That is no way to speak to a reviewer!

Nimz: She's MY reviewer! Not yours...So stay away from her!)

**RoseOfSharon28:**Thanks! Atleast people want somemore now! lol

**6 years later**

_It was 8am in the morning. In a sunlit, but still gloomy room Ally and Crystal were sitting at a table eating breakfast. Ally kept barking non-stop about table manners at Crystal, while Crystal tried to finish breakfast and kept rolling her eyes when Ally wasn't looking. Ally finally broke off when she heard footsteps coming towards the dining room._

Ally: **/Greeting warmly (quite unlike the way she did with Crystal)/** Aaah, Kai! Don't just stand there, do come in and have breakfast, my _son_.

_Kai merely grunted in reply, he hated being called "my son" not to mention how he hated his so called mother for intimidating his sister._

Ally: **/Clears throat, warningly/Asks as if teaching manners to a three year old/** What do we say?

Kai: **/Managing to silence his groan/** Yes…_Mother_.

Ally: **/Passing a plate with huge helpings of food/** Now there, eat the lot, a growing boy needs his strength.

Kai didn't reply, but smiled as Crystal smirked beside him.

Ally: Only the best for my son! **/Happily gazes at Kai as if he was her only born son/**

_Kai still didn't reply, he never found any amusement, any joy or even any love in Ally's words. The words just went through one ear and came out from the other. On the other hand he had to fight to keep his face straight as he watched his sister, out of the corner of his eyes, pretending to vomit in her bowl of cereals._

Kai: **/Finally speaking**/ I'm going to practice a Beyblading after breakfast…

Ally: Ofcourse, ofcourse! **_/Waves her hand carelessly/Suddenly hardens/_** And you! **/Glaring at Crystal/** you start doing your chores.

Crystal: **/Indignantly/** But why can't I go Bey-

Kai: **/Cutting in Crystal words/** You didn't let me finish, mother. I said I was going to practice Beyblading _with Crystal_! **/Nudges Crystal/**

_Ally said nothing but just blinked for a few minutes_.

Ally: **/Finally recovering/** Well...if that's what you want **/Casts a wary look at Crystal/**

Kai: It's _exactly_ what I want.

_Crystal just looked down. There have been countless times when she had owed Kai for saving her from a boring and tormenting life, of course she felt guilty but Kai would always wave these details aside._

Kai: Ahem! Now I think we're done with breakfast**… /kicking Crystal from under the table to get her attention/**

Crystal: Huh? Er, yeah. We're done, so we'll just be going and beyblading **/forces a smile at Ally/**

_Crystal and Kai left the table and hurried out to practice_

Crystal: **/As soon as they were out of earshot/** Thanks, but you didn't really have to…

Kai: Don't mention it! It was nothing.

Crystal: **/Sarcastically/** Oh yeah, you're the sweet-talker. **/Ducks, to avoid a friendly punch/**

Kai: yeah, yeah, but I'm pretty sure I'll turn out to be the Beyblade winner as well.

Crystal: **/Smiling mischievously/** Not if I can help it!

XX

_Outside at the training grounds. Crystal and Kai stood opposite each other from the Beyblading dish, with their launchers ready_

Crystal and Kai together: 3…2…1! Let it Rip!

_Both beyblades made contact in mid air as they were launched. The impact caused a a whirl of dust thrown in the air. As they landed on the dish, both blades were spinning against each other, trying to knock the other out._

Kai: Dranzer, Attack!

_Drazner started attacking and colliding with Crystal's blade (Duh!)_

_Strangely, Crystal didn't summon her bitbeast Electrix to counter back, but ordered her to dodge Dranzer's attack. After a while, Kai called off his attacks and both blades spun around the dish waiting for an attack. _

_Unexpectedly, Crystal's blade started to ram into Kai's blade ferociously. _

_Kai immediately ordered Dranzer in defensive mode, but by that time Crystal had got a few good attacks onto Kai's blade_.

Kai: Dranzer, flame attack!

_Still Electrix avoided the attack._

Kai: Flame Saber, Dranzer. Finish her off!

Crystal: **/Smirks as she watched her blade dodge the attack again/Taunts Kai/** Is that all you've got, Kai?

Kai: Now way! Give it all you've got, Dranzer!

_Dranzer spinned to the edge of the dish and came hurtling _towards Electrix ready to attack.

Crystal: **/Smiling_/ Great, my plans working_**!

Electrix was spinning at the middle of the dish, ready for Dranzer. Crystal had to time perfectly to make Electrix move out of the way just in time and

then circle half way around the dish to gain speed, heading straight for

Dranzer.

Crystal: Now's your chance, Electrix. /**Seeing as according to plan, Dranzer **

**was spinning at the edge of the dish, after Electrix avoided him/** Electric Shock Attack!

_Wham! Electrix had collided into the already tired Dranzer from his previous attacks and Kai's blade went spinning out the dish._

Kai: Hmmm, I see you're still making plans.

Crystal: No wonder I always win (Even though Kai did win against his

her) Alright, alright, I didn't MEAN it. **/Picking up Kai's blade and handing it back to him/**

Kai: No seriously, **/grins slightly/** you fought great this time.

Ally: **/Seeing Kai and Crystal returning**/ So, who won the beybattle?

Kai: **/Jabs a thumb in Crystal's direction**/ She did.

Ally: Now really Kai, there's no need to play so merciful with Crystal

Crystal: What! **/Stomps off straight to Ally**/ I took Kai out because of my own efforts. My own plan! And my own STRATEGY**/Says the last word with ultimate pride (Hey…How many 5 year olds do YOU know who know that word anyway?)/**! He didn't go easy on me.

Ally: **/Yawning, obviously paying no heed to Crystal's words/** Bold words for a young girl. Kai surely you must have let her win.

Kai: **/Solemnly/** I never went easy on my sister when it comes to beyblading. **/His eyes flickered towards Crystal/** And I never will. /shrugs/ She beat me fair and square.

_Leaving Ally utterly speechless, they left for their rooms._

XX

**Crystal's room**

_Crystal was just putting her blade back, when Ally burst in her room._

Ally: **/Flinging a dust cloth at Crystal/** Get cleaning! You're supposed to

dust the cabinets today and I don't want to see a speck of dust! **/Leaves, slamming the door behind/**

Crystal: **/Slowly picking up the dust cloth/Sighs/** Another day of being Cinderella **/smirks/says dryly/** And so far I don't see my Prince Charming taking me away to his castle.

_Crystal walks out of her room and crosses the hallway, pausing only when she came to Kai's door. She could hear the spinning of a blade, but other then that silence. Crystal continued walking, not wanting to disturb Kai. She never was the one to ask for favors. And as if Kai already hadn't done enough for her_

**Reaching the cabinets**

Crystal: **/Coughs, as she opens the cabinet door/Peers inside/** AaChoo! **_Hasn't anyone cleaned this cabinet before?_** **/Dryly**/ Knowing my mother the answer would be no. Specially reserved cabinet for cleaning only for Crystal Hiwatari! **/sarcastically**/ Yippee!

_Crystal started taking the stuff out. Coughing and sneezing at the same time. Reaching for the very depth of the cabinet to see if she left _

_something, she felt something made of metal, pulling it out, she saw it was a picture of a couple._

Crystal: **_Nice dress…Ms. Whoever you are! _**I wonder who they are. **/glances at the smiles on the faces/ _They sure look happy. I wonder if they're married._ **

Ally: **/Calling from upstairs**/ This is no time to day-dream. Finish your cleaning!

_Pocketing the picture, she started to dust the cabinet clean, not to mention sneezing (Aachoo!) a considerable number of times. After cleaning it thoroughly (and making sure there wasn't a speck of dust!) She placed the cabinet's contents back inside, taking only the metal framed picture._

**_This is just the 5 yr old (adoreable) Kai...so..i don't thionk he should be a grump by now! lol_**

**_Ok i made Ally, the meanest...cruelest...ruthless (cleaning cabintets now dusted for 5 years! Sheer torture!)...unfair pretend mom in the whole wide world! How does she sound like?_**

**_Thank you for your past reviews...and feel suggestion-free. _**

**_Nimz_**


	6. Chapter 6: Escape

**Chapter 6**

**Escape**

**Ok...let's get down to Chapter 6 but fiiiiiirrrstt (I so sound like The Mask!)**

My Reviewers:

Kenzie Jadenwie: Ahhh! New reviewer in the house! Welcome Welcome! Somebody bring me flowers...we have to be _hospitable _to our newest arriver! lol Yep, I couldn't have said it better myself! Everyone hates her. Kai, Crystal, Me, You, and um, ME again! Thanks for your review and here's the update!

RoseOfSharon28: Oh yeah...she's mean alright!

Majestic Evil: Sweet...? Well let's spice it up in this chapter, shall we?

Daichi'sMonkeyGirl: I already sent you a reply and um...yeah...some ppl really are cracked like that! Gender bias...hmph! I have always thought about this issue...and um..i know it's weird but...they say writers observe things and write about what they feel. Not always directly...but in a hidden way! Ok...now i sound old!lol!

(Back in Crystal's room)

_Crystal was rubbing the picture clean trying to figure out who the people were in the picture. She still couldn't make the picture out. _

Crystal: **/Mutters to herself/** Must be dirty from the inside. **/Flips open the catch and an old and yellowed paper came out/**

_Crystal reads the note out aloud._

Crystal:

Dear Crystal...(Hmm that's me!)... I don't know how to tell this to you, but you are a very gifted child…(hmph! A gifted child tortured by her own mother)…Your abilities will come of great use in the future. The prophecy on the other page explains the whole thing. **/Crystal drops the letter and reads the other page with the prophecy/**

Crystal: **/After reading the prophecy**/ No wait, this can't be right!. I mean, I can't be the one this prophecy is talking **about /her insides freezing**/ no way! What do you mean I'll finish the dark lord? I can't even talk back to my mother. **/clutching the prophecy tighter/**

_The paper shone as Crystal grasped it. Frightened, she flung the paper away. The paper looked like it was opening a small portal. Dark, black and glowing around the edges. (Author's Note: Talk about having a mini portal in your own room!) and Crystal could have sworn she saw something gold shine. After a few minutes the paper went limp and dry as it had been before. _

Crystal: **/Gulping/** I guess I better pick it up.

_Picking the paper something rolled of it. A gold chain with a really weird amulet. _

_It was, well to be honest, more like a wheel! A wheel with eight curved spokes supporting the rim. But the rim…the rim has more markings engraved._

Crystal: **/Moans**/ Not another prophecy!

"Hope. Faith. Dream. Anticipation. Optimist. Expectation. Prayer. Chance.

When thou sees no light at the end of the tunnel…thy loses heart with the soul…Never forget the eight words of the Light!"

Crystal: What on earth does it MEAN/**sobs/**

Crystal: why does this always happen to me? **/Picks up the letter again and continues reading it aloud/** I know you'll defeat the Dark One and save other lives as well but not a word to _anyone _and I mean Kai as well…(How do they know about Kai?)...I might as well say who I really am My name is Amy and I..(I am your WHAT! She's my mother! That means she's Kai's mom as well)…am your mother. Your father was murdered by his slaves shortly after your birth. I had no choice but to hand to your only living relative, your father's elder sister, Ally…(no wonder I hate the woman!)...My love is with you and Kai, forever.

_Crystal had dropped the letter when she read it. Every nerve inside her had frozen. Her head was swimming with ideas like "Me…kill a cracked evil person" and "I have to save other people and I can't even tell Kai" "And that lousy woman who claimed to be my mom was my stinkin' aunt!" Too much for a five year old girl to bear, Crystal had a black out._

Ally: **/Calling from downstairs**/ Crystal! Crystal! Come downstairs immediately. It's dinner time!

_Slowly, Crystal's eyes cracked open. And soon enough, the prophecy flooded back in her mind. _

Crystal: **/Firmly/** It was all a dream. I dreamt the whole thing. There's no prophecy or my mother's letter. I just- **/the amulet on her chest dropped down to her lap/Softly/** No!

Ally: Crystalll! For the last time –

Crystal: **/Yells back/** I'm coming, I'm coming!

_Stashing the prophecy, letter, amulet and photo beneath her bed, Crystal raced downstairs._

Ally/**Seeing Crystal running down**/ It's about time you got here. What took you so long?

Crystal: I..I..I fell asleep.

Ally: You fell asleep! How on earth…

Kai: **/Trying to break up the conversation/** Maybe Crystal must have fell tired and lied down and /**shrugs/** fell asleep. **/Glances at Crystal and mouthed at her to play along with the story/**

Crystal: Um, er, yes that's what happened. See..

Ally: Enough! I've had it with your excuses. No dinner. Off to bed right now!

Kai: But-

Ally: No Kai! You will not support her! **/Glares at Crystal**/ And you, leave this room!

_Crystal's eyes were now narrow slits. And as Kai knew, his sister was in danger mode. Kai had sworn that when Crystal grew angry, her eyes seem to change color. Not exactly noticeable, though he had observed before. They just seemed to change from crystal blue to dark storm blue, the same color of the sea when there's a storm. Once however he had mentioned that he had seen the eyes turn green which resulted a raised eyebrow from Crystal._

Crystal/**Hisses**/ Fine! **/now snarls at Ally/** Fine then! I"ll go to my room then.

Kai: Hey, can't we talk this-

_But Crystal was already storming off to her room and they could hear the bang when she slammed the door shut._

_A man then walked in the dining room. Wearing a black coat, dress pants, tie and white shirt. He look exactly like a butler._

Butler: Shall I resume my duties on the second floor.

Ally: **/Waves her hand as she dismisses him off/** Yes, Alexander!

_It just so happens, that Alexander had a soft spot for the children and to them he was like a real friend in this hopeless place. Dashing back to the kitchen, he already had the tray of food ready and carried it up to Crystal's room, secretly from Ally._

Alexander: **/Knocks on the door/**

Crystal: Go away!

Alexander: Crystal, it's me, Alexander.

_Crystal had immediately unlocked the door and let him in._

Crystal: So, what brings you here?

Alexander: **/Smirks/** I noticed you having trouble from your mother. I thought I might as well pop in with some extra food.

Crystal**/Gives a short laugh**/ that's nice of you, but I'm not really hungry.

Alexander: Miss Crystal**/starts to lecture**/ a growing girl like you should have an adequate intake of proper nutrition and –

Crystal: **/Giggles**/ alright, alright. I get the point. Alright leave on my besidetable and if I feel like eating, I promise you I won't leave a crumb.

Alexander: That's better! Now I must be off, performing my duties or your mother will be after my blood! **/Chuckles**/

_Alexander leaves off, and Crystal returns to her state of thinking._

_Meanwhile, Kai guiltiness had overcome his hunger and he didn't feel like eating at all. After finally being excused, he dashed back into Crystal's room._

Crystal: **/Without taking her eyes off from the bed/** Hey Kai! Guess you're my second visitor.

Kai: Whaddya mean, second visi- **/notices the tray of food/** Oh! Alexander?

Crystal: **/nods/**

Kai: **/Sits at the foot of the bed, opposite Crystal**/ He's a nice guy.

Crystal: **/Smiles/** Yeah! **/Finally takes her eyes off/** So whatcha doin'?

Kai: **/Raises eyebrow/** What am I doing? Crystal, what are _you _doing? You haven't even touched that tray. Aren't you-

Crystal/**flatly/** I'm not hungry.

Kai: What! Look I know mom got you in a bad mood but that doesn't mean– Ok tell me...what's wrong?

Crystal/**Startled/** What?

Kai: Don't play games. I know you too well. Tell me what's the matter?

Crystal: Well/**bites her lips**/ um, you know when I was cleaning out the cabinets.

Kai: Er **/scratches head/**, when exactly were you doing that?

Crystal: After our beybattle

Kai: But I don't remember–

Crystal: Mom came into my room after we went upstairs.

Kai: Well then why didn't you tell me?

Crystal/**Waves her hand dismissing the matter**/ That's NOT the point. I found something in one of the cabinets.

Kai: Oh yeah? **/raises eyebrow/** like what/**Laughs/** A hidden treasure chest?

_Thump! Crystal had pulled the covers he was sitting on, making Kai fall off the bed._

Crystal: **/Viciously**/ No I found a 6 inch long dagger to kill you off if you won't listen to me.

Kai: Okay, okay **/plunks down on the bed again/** what _did _you find?

Crystal: This **/tosses the framed photograph/**

_Kai looks at the photo for a while, but ends up getting more puzzled then ever!_

Kai: And how exactly is this interesting? **/absent mindedly opens the lock securing the photo/ **

_Before Crystal could respond, the picture came out, with something scribbled on the back. Reading it he looks up at Crystal and just stares speechless for a minute._

Kai: Are you saying that…that our parents got killed off and we..

Crystal: Yeah but how'd you know?

_Kai simply held out the photo, with a note scribbled on it which Crystal hadn't seen before. Grabbing it, Crystal realized that it had nothing mention about the prophecy, or exactly how their parents were killed. It did however give the small details about their birth, and the some of the cherished memories, which her mother could only relish for a short while. Guessing that their mother, their REAL MOTHER that is, didn't want Kai to feel left out without a note, so she must have written an extra one for him. _

Crystal: **/gulps/** So..so that explains it. **/thinks to herself**/ I guess. Kai still doesn't know about that prophecy, which **/she reminded herself with a painful** **stab/** he's not supposed to know. **_At least I was lucky, that extra note had been written_**. **/swallows/**

Kai: Something wrong?

Crystal: Huh? Oh er, nothing.

Kai: **/Shrugs/Lies back on the bed/** Wonder why we never got to know this before.

Crystal: **/snorts/** Funny how _you _never got to know.

Kai: What do you mean; I never got to know this, what makes me so special?

Crystal**/smirks/** Hey, you're the mother's boy**. /Imitates Ally/** Only the best for my- Yikes**/Crystal leaps out of bed before Kai could grab her/**

_Kai detested being called a mother's boy. He hated his aunt for always fussing over him. The minute Crystal had said "mother's boy" he had made a lunge for her, but missed and ended up lying on bed._

Kai: **/Getting up/** You'll pay for that!

Crystal: **/jeers/** Oh really? **/Crystal takes a step back now had the bathroom door right behind her/** Come and get me /grips the door knob tightly/

Kai: **/growls/ **with pleasure/dashes into Crystal's direction/

_Timing happened to be one of Crystal's strengths in real life as well as beyblading. Waiting for the right minute, Crystal flung open the door and leapt out of the way and Kai went crashing inside the bathroom. Before he could turn back, the door had been slammed shut and locked from the outside. _

Kai: Crystal! **/Banging on the door/** let me out

Crystal: Not until you learn your lesson

Kai: **/Kicking the door harder/** what lesson?

Crystal: A lesson to not to mess with your- now what was that again **/picks up the photo to refer to the note/** oh yeah-2 minute younger sister.

Kai: Crystallll! This is no time for a joke/pounding his fists harder yet/

Crystal: It's the perfect time for a joke

Kai: You! You just wait till I get my hands on you. You'll be sorry.

Crystal: Yeah, yeah! I'll wait alright for you to get your hands on me. I'll probably wait for years.

Kai**/growls/** You/shoves on the door/

_Crystal had however stopped paying attention to the bangs, but heard footsteps from down the corridor. _

Crystal: Kai! Kai shut up!

Kai: What? You think I'm going to shut up after you locked-

Crystal: Alright, alright! **/Crystal's voice grew urgent all the time/** Fine I'll let you out. Just, just keep quiet for a while. Okay. **/Before Kai could respond/** I _promise_. Ok? Now zip it.

_The words had barely left her mouth when the door crashed open._

_As Crystal had suspected, Ally was standing at the door way, resembling a fire breathing dragon._

Ally: What's all the noise about?

Crystal: **/Forcing her face into what she hoped was a puzzled one/** Noise? What noise?

Ally: Don't play games with me, Crystal. What was the racket you were making?

Crystal: **/Now edging towards the food tray to block it from her aunt's view, she certainly didn't want Alexander fired/** I have no idea what you're talking about. But I did hear something from my window, I think it must be the neighbors you're talking about.

_Ally's eyes had narrowed to slits. She stood there for a few seconds before she turned at her heel and stormed off muttering something about "insolent neighbors"_

_Sighing with relief, Crystal slumped down on the floor, when the banging resumed._

Crystal: Alright, alright! Stop making that noise, you want me to get in trouble again? **/Unlocks door/**

Kai**/Steps out/Grumbles/** I have a good mind to!

Crystal: Yeah, yeah, whatever. **/Sits on the bed again**/

Kai: So what're we going to do? **/Sits next to her/**

Crystal: Whaddya mean, what we're gonna do? We're stuck, aren't we? We have no other living relatives. We're doomed to spend our lives with them.

Kai: I know THAT! Look, our parents had a mansion in Japan, right? It's written on the photo, so you can't argue with that.

Crystal: Well, yeah. But a fat lot of good that's going to do to us since we're stuck in Russia which is miles from Japan. **/Seeing Kai going to protest, so Crystal hurriedly argues/** And we don't even know if the mansion is there. Maybe someone bought it or it's demolished. Plus we can't go there, even if we wanted to. We don't have any money.

Kai: **/Sighs/Looks at crystal, if she was a 2 year old trying to be smart/** You know Crystal, I always got a lot of, you know /avoids looking Crystal in the eye/..

Crystal: What? Attention, better stuff?

Kai: **/Mumbles/** No. **/Kai looks down, and instead speaks to the floor instead of Crystal/** Pocket money.

Crystal: Yeah so?

Kai**/Looks up totally bewildered**/ You're not mad?

Crystal: Course not! I can't be mad at you for getting pampered and everything. You don't _want_ it. **/Waves her hand aside/** Now go on. You said something about being filthy rich

Kai: **/chokes/** I never said being filthy rich! **/Strangles Crystal, playfully. But instantly felt more warmly towards her for being understanding/**

Crystal: Okay, fine. You said something about having lots of money. But even so, I doubt it if I'll be enough to buy even _one _air ticket to Japan. Plus think of all the expenses of food and everything.

Kai: You're wrong! **/Screws up a determined look/** It'll be enough to buy 10 air tickets to Japan

Crystal: **/Crystal, who was drinking some water choked right into it/** Are you crazy Kai? Are you telling me you've been saving up all your pocket money and calculating how much do you need for your escape?

Kai/**Smirks/** not _my _escape. _Our_ escape. I'm just as tired of this place just as you are. I wanted to run away, since I could talk. But **/looks down again/** I…I…

Crystal/**Guessing**/ You want me to come too, right? **/grins/**

Kai: Well, yeah! **/Turns away from Crystal. Thinking he would dread her reaction/**

Crystal/**Places her hand on his shoulder/** Are you mad? Of course I'll come. Anything to get out of this living nightmare

Kai: **/Turns to crystal/** Thanks Crystal, you're the best. **/Gives her a one-armed hug/**

Crystal: Hey there's no way I'm going to let my twin brother run off leaving me behind in this dump! **/grins/** Well, we better get packing /Stands up/ And _you _better go to bed, before somebody finds out you're not there.

Kai: **/snorts/** Like it matters! Aunt Ally will probably come to my rescue

Crystal: Sure! **/rolls eyes, as they walk together to the door/** And I'll be after your death

Kai: Say what about Alexa**-/opens door/**

_The sight turned out to be pretty comical and if they weren't so careful to keep quiet, they might've burst out laughing. Standing right outside the door, with his ear pressed to the door was Alexander holding different brochures of airlines going to Japan! Before he could respond, both twins had pulled him inside._

Crystal: Alexander, what are you doing?

Alexander: I…uh..I-

Kai: Hey! What are these? **/grabbing the airline brochures/**

Alexander**/Looks from one twin to the other, utterly helpless/** I, uh. I don't deny that I managed to hear of your plan and er.. **/glances at the brochures/** And I just thought that I might assist you with your-

Kai: **/Reads from the brochures/** Buy 2 tickets and get one free. Cool!

Crystal: Awesome! You're our man, Alexander!

Alexander: Thank you! **/Wipes sweat from his forehead with a handkerchief/** I just wanted to participate so that I may –that is if you agree—

Kai: Shut it Alexander. We were just talking about whether you'd like to come or not.

Alexander: You mean..?

Crystal: You guessed it!

Alexander: Oh, happy day! **/Alexander, so completely over ridden with joy, clutches both his cheeks/** I'm off to pack.

_After Alexander left, both twins looked at each other._

Crystal: He's a crackpot…

Kai: …but still nice/**grins/ **

(Airport)

_Crystal was wheeling the trolley, with Kai and Alexander behind her. Alexander had shed his butler-like clothes and wore ordinary ones. He turned out to look quite weird for the twins who had never seen him wear anything except his butler suit _

Crystal: Got the tickets and our passports?

Kai: Sure do**/Leafs out three tickets as they approach the booking office/**

_Moving forward, they cleared out their passports, and were now waiting at their gate._

Alexander: Japan, here I come! No more do I have to serve those tactless masters of mine. I'm free!

Kai: **/Hisses/**Keep it down, Alexander!

Alexander: oops! Forgive me, Master Kai!

Crystal: **/snorts/** You never change, do you? You're still the old butler. **/Mimics Alexander/** Ofcourse, Madam. Right away, sir!

Alexander: **/Sighs and leans back/** I'll always be that, Miss Crystal!

Crystal: **/Looks at Kai/** See!

_A voice overhead crackles:_

_Flight no: JP 472 is ready for departure. Passengers are requested to board the plane. Thank you! _

Alexander: Ah! There's our plane. A beauty isn't she?

Kai: Come on Alexander! If we keep standing here, we're going to miss the flight!

Alexander: Oops! Wouldn't want that, oh dear me, no!

**_Thats it for today...I guess this chappie was a bit too...LONG! Please R&R_**

**_NimZ_**


	7. Chapter 7: Freedom!

**Chapter 7**

**Freedom!**

Reviewers: 

**Kikino: **Thank you! Thank you! And Thank you once again! Ok...um I plan on writing i dunno...quite a lot of chapters. Orignally I preferred to keep my chapters short, ending with a cliffhanger, which makes the reader itch to turn the page,but...I guess that only works for real books and just a few more till our beloved team shows up! And thanks once again for your compliments.

**Daichi'sMonkeyGirl**: I just love Maxie! Plus, he has an imporatnt role...just because he had a magazine! Come to think of it...everyONE played a vital role.

**Miako6: **Well...i learn from what i read...and most of the fanfics i've read over here are like that! True...the tried method has gone boring but atleast it isn't like those TYPICAL one. (Examples include: Go to the mall, relationship fights, go to the mall again, relationship gets patched up, and um... MORE SHOPPING!) But not everybody loves Crystal. Ally detests her!

**Mine and mine alone: **I pray your prediction comes out right! Thank you forgiving methe greatestgift the world has to ofeer..."Hope". Ok, now I sound corny! But anyway, I really appreciate your thinking that this...ahem...ahem...piece of writing has a future on this site.

**Majestic Evil: **Yep, he'squite a chap alright. (Do I sound British? Alex here is a Brit as well. I don't know why i never exactly mentioned it, I just made him TALK like one.) Yea, I love him too...he's got a few loose screws but who cares? I love him for that!Thank you for...um...loving Alexander! lol

**Japan**

_The trio stood outside the Airport gates, they had just got off the plane and collected their luggage, wondering where the mansion was._

Crystal: Where exactly is that mansion anyway?

Kai: Who cares? As long as it's away from...from...**/struggles to find an appropriate word/**

Crystal: **/immitates Ally/** Only the best for MY son!**/giggles at Kai's little glare/**

Kai: Can we go back on _finding _the mansion?

Alexander: That shouldn't be a problem.

Crystal/ Kai: Huh?

Alexander: Well it turns out it was quite a famous mansion, we'll have no trouble finding it. Turns on his heel and walk of to a passer-by

_Alexander talked for a while to the passer-by, leaving Kai and Crystal together glancing at each other. After a few minutes, he returned back with an unmistakable huge smile on his face._

Kai/Crystal: Well?  
Alexander: Not to worry, I found it alright. Now let's hail a taxi, shall we?  
_Alexander left to get a taxi, with Crystal and Kai following him with stunned looks._

**Mansion**

Alexander: Creaking open the door Well, here we are!

Crystal: Stepping in For a famous mansion it sure is …looks around…dusty

Kai: Coughs Too dusty

Alexander: Indignantly Well then what do you expect, the mansion hasn't been used or cleaned either for over 8 years.

Kai: Oh yeah! mumbles I forgot!

Alexander: Not to worry, not to worry! I always bring a few extra cleaning aids. I'm always prepared.

Kai: **/Whispers to Crystal/** He's not kidding

Crystal: Told ya so! He's too /**struggles to find a word**/ butler-like

Alexander: Well now, get a move on you two. We all need to start cleaning.

Kai: Clean this place up/**looks up confounded/** It'll take ages!

Crystal/**mumbles/** or years!

Alexander: I doubt it if you want to live in a place which is musty and broken down and God knows if the roof might collapse on our heads. I even wonder if it's _fit _for inhabitation. Now really if I –

Kai/Crystal: We're on it!

_Before Alexander could say anything else, both Kai and Crystal had snatched a cleaning cloth and started to dust and clean the place up. It seems that they'd rather spend years cleaning up a place then get buried under a collapsing roof! _

**(Next day)**

_In a dusty room, two figures could be seen sleeping on two great four poster beds with curtains drawn around them. Sunlight was pouring in through the crack of the curtains drawn on the window and was directly shining on one of the sleeping person. The individual stirred and then gently cracked open its eyes. _

_After several moments, the eyelids opened to full extent, revealing crystal blue eyes staring right back at the window exposing sunlight. Raising itself the figure, the blue-eyed figure sat up, a few bangs fell over her eyes and some curled round her forehead. Sitting with her back straight and legs curled from the knees, she stared into the window for the longest time._

_The scene stayed like this for a while, when behind the crystal-eyed girl, another figure shot right at her, pinning her down on the bed. The second being had crimson eyes and had his grip on her forcing her to stay in that position. Catching his victim by surprise, he smiled in his malicious mannerat his prey. The predator continuedholding his catch, prolonging the agony the sufferer felt and she tried to squirm out like a helpless deer in the claws of a tiger._

_(Author's Note: I know it sounds formal and indirect...but still)_

Kai/**smirks/** Thought I might get my revenge this way

Crystal/**muffled/** revenge for what?

Kai: Revenge for locking me up in the bath–

_Crystal had forced her way out of Kai's grip and hurled back at him so both of them landed on the floor with a thud! The tables had turned for the twins and now, Crystal was the one on top of Kai holding him down._

Crystal: Mockingly Now what was that you were saying/**cracks an evil grin/**

Kai: Er, never mind!

Crystal/**leers/** heh heh! Not so tough, are ya?

Alexander/**Calling from downstairs/** Crystal! Kai! It's time for breakfast and then it's straight to more cleaning!

Kai: Be right there/**mumbles/** that is if this fatso would get off me

Crystal/**eyes narrowing to slits/** What did you say/**Tightening her grip on Kai's throat/**

Kai: Um, nothing!

Crystal: Well /**snapping out of her dangerous mode/** suppose we better get cleaning.

Kai: Again? We cleaned for hours yesterday!

Crystal: Come on /**tugging at Kai's arm/** I'm starving for some breakfast.

Kai: you and your appetite. How do you eat so much?

Crystal/**mischievously/** I have my ways.

Kai: Mumbles Sure you do! Listen, can't you just finish me off! I'd rather get finished of by you than clean the house again!

Crystal: Can't do that dear ol' bro! That'll take all the fun away andI won't have anyone left to pound then. /**pouts/**

Kai: Are you saying you can't live without me?

Crystal:** /hugs/**I have to hand it in, I can't live without you!

Kai:And I've always tried to find out whyI can't survive with out you either **places hishand on Crystal's shoulder**

_The words caused Crystal to have a flashback_

Flashback

_Neither can live while the other survives_

_For either must die at the hands of the other_

_Flashback over_

Kai: Crystal! Hey Crystal! **Shaking Crystal**

Crystal: Huh? What?

Kai: What happened? You just locked up for 2 seconds.

Crystal: Really? What did I do?

Kai: Er, don't you remember? **Seeing Crystal shake her head** You went all stiff and looked like you remembered something. Is something wrong?

Crystal: No, nothing, I just remembered something that's all. **Seeing Kai about to protest** I'm ok!

Kai: Fine! Let's go for breakfast, then.

Crystal: Sure thing!

**(After Breakfast)**

Kai: Man, I can't wait till the whole house is cleaned up flinging a dust cloth at a spider web we'll finally have the whole mansion to ourselves, free to live our lives the way we want _away _from any annoying aunts.

Crystal: **mutters** who say they're our moms.

_The door opened and a dust covered figure walked in. Black...charcoal black! With a sooty look as if the person went through a chimney._

Crystal: Er, Alexander? Is that you?

Kai: **Kai leans on Crystal from behind and cocks his head to the left **Well that's not butler-like at all

Crystal: You said it!

_Crystal turns her head to her right and looks at Kai, while he peers back at her, before both of them burst into laughing their heads off_

Alexander: **Brushing the dust of his sleeves** Now really might I remind you two that you're supposed to be cleaning up! **Coughs**

Crystal: Well, we _are _doing that!

Kai: Aachoo!Look we just finished this room

Alexander: **Inspects the room** I wonder, how both of you can tidy up a room so quickly, but take hours to do it if you're alone?

Kai: Hey! we make a good team! Now can we please have a break?

Alexander: Well, since youtwo did a good job…I suppose…oh, alright fine! You can have a break.

_He didn't have to say twice. Both Kai and Crystal were already racing to get their blades for another Beybattle!_

_So the twins finally managed to escape their (one heck of a pain in the neck) aunt and managed to live the life they had dreamed of with their butler-like friend, Alexander, of course. He still danced about the room every time someone mentioned about leaving his Mistress Ally back in Russia! Of course good times never last forever. There's always an end to them. But for Kai and Crystal, the ending of their glorious days was in a way they could never imagine. _

Crystal was bending down to tie her shoelaces, humming a happy tune. "La, la, la la! Man is this a great day or what!" Crystal happily exclaimed. Thinking to herself that's it's going to be a wonderful day Crystal said, "It's 8 in the morning, the suns up and I think I'm going down for a walk!" She was just opening the door when there came a splash and a shriek. "Aaahh!" shrieked a positively drenched Crystal. "Who planned this? I'm going to rip the person who did-"

"Did what?" Kai asked as he came running to the roof, followed by a blushing Alexander.

Crystal had kicked a bucket of water at his direction; clearly the bucket had been filled with water and was resting on top of the ajar door. "This!" she yelled pointing at the bucket "whoever planned this is going to be so sorry!" she added with a fierce look as if she was ready for killing.

Kai just looked at Crystal for a minute, and guessing what was about to come next he added in a hurried way "Hey don't you look at me like that. I did NOT do this." But Crystal was already striding towards him and had grabbed him from the neck "You are going to be so-" she said through gritted teeth. Kai had already interrupted her pleading that he was innocent "Crystal, I did not do this, believe me I did not think of this." He pleaded "Good idea though!" he said after an afterthought "I might try it next time…ow!" Crystal had squeezed his neck to strangle him "I'm kidding, I'm kidding." He joked.

The glaring continued for another minute when Alexander broke the silence "Um, Miss Crystal". Crystal growled, not taking her eyes of Kai, "Yes, Alexander." "Er, um well I have a confession to make and uh." Alexander stammered as he backed off a little. "And…" Crystal rumbled and Alexander immediately continued "I was doing some cleaning on this floor this morning. And I…I was using a bucket of water to wash the windows above that door, and well, I went down for some business and left the bucket on the door and-" Alexander and merely squeaked the last five words. Crystal eyes flashed and for the first time she tore her eyes off from Kai's and glared at Alexander "Are you saying you're the one who left the bucket up?" she growled dangerously. Alexander squeaked helplessly "It was an accident!" "Why you!" Crystal had let go of Kai and was running towards Alexander, who in turn was running away from (duh!). Alexander gave somewhat of a small girly scream and ran for it, with Crystal at his heels racing to get her revenge. As they ran down, Kai got to his feet and watched the duo running down, slightly smirking. "Hmphh! That's the first time Crystal's chasing someone who's not me!" Kai thought. "Wow! This day might turn out to be great after all!" He said to himself, walking downstairs and then making his way outside while Crystal and Alexander yelled and screamed at each other in the kitchen.

_Kai was walking outside, hands dug deep into his pocket clearly enjoying the beautiful morning when out of the blue a dark figure appeared from behind a tree. _

Kai:**_Who's that? He isn't tall, wonder if he's of my age._**

_Kai called out to the stranger, trying to grab his attention_

_The stranger_ _didn't move at all. Kai made a step forward_

Kai: Hey what's your name? My name's Kai and…

_The shadowy figure finally walked up to Kai. Kai was right, he was a boy and he looked no more than 6. _

Kai/**Kai froze for a second, unsure of what he should do next** / Um hi. /**Putting his hand out, for the person to shake/**

_The boy shook Kai's hand firmly, but didn't say a word. _

Kai: Er…what's your name?

x-x/**A deeply strangled voice spoke up/ **Jason

Kai: So um…Jason./**Uncomfortable pause, as Kai looks around for something to start a conversation with/** you um…**another pause Kai suddenly spots a beyblade in Jason's hand **Yeah! You beyblade?

Jason: But of course! I am a highly skilled blader. I see you also own a beyblade **nods at the Kai's blade** Do you battle as well?

Kai: Yeah! **looks at the bored look on Jason** Uh, and I'm pretty much good at it. **He adds off feeling kinda stupid**

Jason: My friend, Beybattling isn't just about being _pretty much good at. _It's a noble sport and if you are weak, you won't survive. You need to be strong to beybattle against me.

Kai: Uhhh…ok! I think I'm strong enough._**And I always thought Beyblading was just a game.**_ _**I mean sure it's a great game, but Jason sure seems to think it's more than that.**_ **Clears throat** Ok Jason, you got yourself a battle.

Jason: Let it rip, then.

_Jason and Kai stand facing each other launchers in position._

Jason: You ready for defeat, Kai?

Kai: Not really!

Jason:You better get ready. 3…

Kai: …2!

Jason:…1!

Kai: Let it Rip!

_Both blades started attacking each other, the minute they landed. Sparks flew as they spun into each other_

Kai: Grrr…**_ Nothing's happening_**._**I keep hitting him but his blade doesn't move an inch.**_ Dranzer! Fire attack!

_The attack's proved useless, Jason's blade kept on going._

Jason: What's the matter Kai? Am I too powerful for you?

Kai: No way! Flame Saber!

_Dranzer went hurling towards Jason's blade His blade missed as Jason called his blade out of the way. Kai's blade was now spinning on the rim of the dish. _

_The situation seemed to have reminded Kai of something. His eyes went misty and unfocused, but a second laterdetermination took over.His fists were clenched so tightly that is nails were digging into his palms. _

Kai: Dranzer, attack!

_Well, it's no wonder why the situation seemed all too familiar. He was facing the same battle as he had with Crystal back in Russia. Sure enough, Jason's blade was already heading towards Dranzer. As both blades made contact, there was a deafening collision, a blur of movements from the bladesand the result was…_

**Keep guessing! I'll let you know in my next chappie. R&R!**

**Nimz**


	8. Chapter 8: Two Faced

**Chapter 8**

**Two Faced**

Reviewers

Daichi'sMonkeygirl: I'm predicting two more chapters...and abotu your question of Daichi in it. I'm afriad he won't since well, to be plain honest I don't really know his character. (Hey! Don't blame me if we're stuck with V-Force still being aired on TV around here) BEside the fact that he eats a lot, snores loudly, is ultra hyper, and more or less a smaller verion of Tyson (which I have gathered from fanfictions) I'm completely blank about him! Sorry and thanks for the review.

Miako6: Thank you for your...anticipation. (is that the right word?) I've finally updated and hopefully this ones better.

Majestic Evil: Fun's over...the story twists over here. Thanks for your review!

/**Recap**/

(A/N: And the result was…and the result was…and the result was…and the result was…ok now I seriously sound like a CD gotten stuck in a player)

Lady Luck must have been smiling at our cute little Kai, for instead of defeat…she offered a tie!

/**Recap over**/

Kai bent down to snatch up his blade, smiling the certain child's smile he had which would have melted down a glacier, he pocketed it back. The other side of the battlefield was -there was no other word for it- eerily calm. Jason stood calm, erect, more like a man who had just won in a war and was walking away with victory. His eyes were closed, his hand clenched around his beyblade. Apart from his short stature, he acted more like a proper adult-a professional- who knew exactly what he was doing and how to do it.

Little Kai blinked at his observation, stunned "**_Enough! Looking at his…his…grown-upness is not going to help you!" _**Once more, Kai struggled to start a light conversation. "Good match, huh Jason?"

Jason remained stationary, he shot a silent smirk, "I don't usually settle on ties, but I'll make an exception for this one."

Kai stared at him, one cute eyebrow going all the way up to his hair. "O-kayy." He said not understanding a thing what Jason said.

"Well." He spoke matter-of-factly, "You could say I was highly impressed that you knew the precise moment when I would attack you and you tried to counter back resulting in a tie." "How did you guess?" he added with a nod.

Kai blinked back with a vacant expression, "**_Say what?"_** "Uhh…My sister did the same thing when we battled." He confessed innocently.

"I see." Came Jason's icy reply. He stepped forth, shaking his head back carelessly, "And you honestly let your sister compete against you?"

Ok it was official now, Kai was definitely thinking Jason was weird. "uhhhh, yes." He answers uncertainly

"You actually let her beat you?"

"I don't _let _her beat me, she does it on her-"

Jason continued without waiting for the answer, "Tell me is she younger or older than you?"

Kai was clearly getting annoyed now, "**_This is crazy!" _**"She's my twin." He yelled exasperated. "She's two minutes younger that's all."

/**Jason's POV**/

Why wouldn't he just give up on her? Why does he have to be such a good perfect big brother? I looked at his eyes and again I saw he was determined to support his sister. Curses! Think, come on now, think! Suddenly, as if a lightning bolt crashed into my head I looked up and yelled, "You know she's going to ruin your future, Kai" I waited for Kai's reaction, but his expression remained the same. I've never seen anyone so stubborn before. People like that would have to be _possessed_ to make something they don't want to…do. That's it, ofcourse! I shot one last smirk at the vulnerable Kai. Never has a victim been so innocent looking.

/**Jason's POV over**/

"Are you done yet?" a voice inquired, startling Jason. Jason looked at Kai again, focusing only on his eyes.

Kai was impatient to get back home, so he muttered a quick goodbye and started to leave. He couldn't move. He was rooted to the spot. "**_What? What's wrong with my feet" _**Kai struggled helplessly for awhile, finally giving up and peering straight into Jason's cavernous green eyes. "Jason?" he asked uneasily. **_"This is getting creepy. I don't like this." _**

It was an abnormal situation. Jason's eyes has glued Kai's feet to the ground, leaving him to be the perfect prey. The wind rose to the ground sweeping the sand up in a whirlpool. Kai stood watching helplessly at the situation, thinking this was the end. His conscious broke in, "**_Move Kai! Move!" _**He willed himself to action, forcing himself to believe he would get out of here. Amazingly, he stumbled forward as if breaking through steel bars. Panting from the effort, he collapsed on all fours, sucking in huge gulps of air.

Jason looked at the figure on the ground, **_"Stubborn again! He just won't give up would he?" _**Jason calmed down, focusing on his goals. "**_I need to make Kai hate…loathe his own sister." _**Giving it another shot, he looked at Kai again. **_"This is cake! He's already tired out." _**Jason waiting slowly for his eyes to take affect.

And then…the pain came. It erupted out of nowhere. Kai had to grip the soil to stop himself from falling down. It was shear agony…beyond words. The pain sliced through his head, searing his brain. His head was about to split…he couldn't take it anymore…The throbbing inside was going out of control…he was going to pass out if it didn't stop…and he did. Finally, after enduring such torture, little Kai finally passed out.

Jason watched quietly as Kai slumped to the ground. **_"Perfect!" _**And with saying that a form of transfiguration took place on Jason. He grew taller, black robes covered every inch of his body. He no longer looked like the 6 year old boy he was a few minutes earlier. He had transformed…transformed into the Dark One himself.

"Crystal Hiwatari, you have a surprise coming form your brother."

**_I know...it's kinda abrupt. Please R&R. Thanks for reading!_**

**_Nimz_**


	9. Chapter 9: Contact

Chapter 9

Contact

_Many Thanks to the previous reviewers and I'll let you know I'm being considerate of not putting another cliffhanger. I know this update took a long time... butexams are evil as we all know._

"One, two, three, four..."

"Crystal, what on earth are you doing?" Alexander's voice rang in through the child's ears.

Crystal looked up, blinking back a huge (AN: goo-goo eyed) look. Responding in an utterly innocent manner, she made Alexander melting like butter, yet leaving him the urge to tear is hair (if he had any!) apart, too! "Counting the cereals in my bowl."

The butler goggled at her, from above his newspaper, "**_What!"_** "And why on earth would you be doing that?"

"Uhhhhh…'cause it's the only interesting thing I can do while waiting for Kai." She prompted simply and with that she went back to her counting. "five, six, seven, eight…"

Alexander stared at her for a minute and silently watched her count before burying his nose in the paper again. "**_Twins! Now where was that report again on a Russian lady? Ah yes! 'Ms. Ally Hiwatari has reported to have her two children missing for the past two days. It has been noted that the butler, Mr. Alexander Langdon has also been missing…' Ah...never mind! I'll just skip to the funny pages!"_**

The kitchen door swung open with a creaky sound from its rusted hinges and slammed shut in almost the same second. Alexander twisted his neck to see Kai walking up. Kai grabbed up a chair and sat down with a scowl lurking on his face. It was remarkable. On his left he saw a scowling lad while his twin sat right next to him munching on cereals happily. **_"Absurd...I'll never understand twins!" _**

"Breakfast, Kai?" piped up an angel's voice. Crystal held out a box of Kellogg's Rice Krispies in front of Kai's nose. Kai stared at it for a second and then shoved it off as his sign of rejection. Crystal's jaw nearly dropped, **_"Kai…refuse Rice Krispies! He loves Rice Krispies…they're his favorite!"_**

Crystal wasn't the only one confused, Alexander had dropped his paper and his mouth hung open. "How about pancakes, then?" he suggested feebly. When Kai grunted off his refusal, he added painstakingly "With chocolate syrup." With the silence too much to bear, Crystal blurted out, "If you don't eat them up, I guess I'll just finish them up and YOU won't get a single bite and…and Alexander won't make you another batch and…and…"

"We all know Kai can't even boil water, much less cook!" mumbled Alexander with a sweat drop.

"Exactly!" Crystal yelled happily. Hands on her hips, she stared triumphantly at Kai. Kai would HAVE to eat now. He'd just have too, unless if he wanted to starve to death, that is. Kai blinked at Crystal…and then...the sound of chair being pushed back…and Kai was gone.

((((((……)))))

Sunlight entered though a crack in the curtains and pierced through the darkness and landed on a sleeping Kai. Kai rolled aside to avoid the light streaming on his bed. Everything was quiet, so quiet even the wall clock's ticking was deafening in the silence.

The sun's rays moved forward and stuck on a mirror, reflecting back. Kai stares at own his reflection intently **_"Where am I?" _**Feeling extremely horrible inside, he broke away his gaze with his reflection. Kai looked around, like someone who has broken into a new environment. **_"My room?" _**He ran over to the light switch, only to find… **_"What? No light?" _**Kai frantically switched the button on and off repeatedly.

Kai jerked around as a whirring sound came from outside. Slow. Steady. And Constant. Kai moved ahead to crack open the door. He almost fell over with shock. Alexander was vacuum-cleaning -yes vacuum cleaning, an appliance which actually requires electricity to run- down the corridor.

With a flash Kai had closed the door, with his back to it, breathing heavily. **_"Ok. It's official. This is weird. There's no light in my room when the whole house is running with electricity. I don't even KNOW how I got into my room. And I have this sinking feeling in my stomach."_**

"And what do we do in situations like these, Hmm?"

Kai jumped up, panicking and started looking under bed covers, behind closets and curtains and practically, everything! Kai looked around; trying to reassure himself **_"It's all in your head! Calm down. Stay calm!"_**

"Don't forget to take deep breaths!" piped up the same voice

Kai dove under the covers at this comment. **_"Ok, it's not in my head!" _**After making sure he was completely hidden under the bed sheets, he poked out to have another look.

"You know," The body-less voice remarked, "It would be easier if you'd just ask who I am, instead of running around pointlessly."

Kai moved out slowly, and sat up. "Who-Who are you?"

"There! That wasn't so hard!" came the new voice brightly. "Anyway, I'm a sort of…sacred spirit."

Kai blinked, **_"Sacred what?"_**

"This is harder than I thought!" the voice groaned "Ok, Kai, I'm like a spirit. You know, you know like a soul."

It finally clicked into Kai's head "Ohh...like ghosts?" He looked around expectantly.

"Uhh, yeah. You may say so." The known voice painstakingly said.

"Cool! So you can talk?" asked Kai.

"Of course I can." The voice replied indignantly. "I'm a master in English, French, Spanish, German, Russian, Persian, Japanese, Simple Chinese and Latin! And Hieroglyphs." He boasted proudly. "And I'm also trying to teach myself Arabic." He adds with an afterthought.

Kai fiddled with his hair unconsciously, "Whoa! You're smart!" He got up and started pacing through out the room. "So, what's your name?"

"Dranzer."

"And, um where do you live?"

"I don't exactly have a home. I just…exist." He said passively. He added matter-of-factly, "Although I have been passed down in your family for generations."

Not knowing what to say to this, Kai remained silent, brooding over his thoughts.

"You know you're annoying me!" came Dranzer's voice shaking Kai out of his thoughts. "I expected you to bombard me with questions." He said to him in a concerned voice, "Is something wrong, Kai?"

Kai shifted uneasily. He just couldn't bring himself to say something was wrong. Besides, it's not easy talking to someone you can't even see. "I just don't feel myself. I can't exactly tell what it is. It's just a…a…"

Dranzer put in helpfully, "Gut-feeling?"

"Yeah!" He speaks on, "And to tell you the truth: I feel like a robot."

"Why is that?"

"Well, the only thing I remember was battling with this guy, named Jason and then I wake up in my room." Kai put in limply

"Ok…I'll be very blunt." Dranzer spoke. "That's not even s_lightly_ helpful. Why don't you try talking to someone?"

The sound of someone's footsteps grabbed Kai's attention. The person was just outside the window. Peeking through the crack he saw Crystal walking out.

Dranzer gave off a casual suggestion, "Hey, try talking to Crystal. After all, she _is _your twin."

"Yeah." Kai paused for a smile "I'm bigger by two minutes, though."

Without warning, he stops. His spine froze. The blood in his brain boils. The pain returns. He stumbled but manages to catch hold of the curtain.

Dranzer's voice came up, "Kai? Is everything alright?"

Dranzer didn't get Kai's reply immediately, after a while Kai's voice came. Cold. Dark. Chilling.

"Never felt better." He asks, "Where were we?"

Even sacred spirits get bewildered as Dranzer answered uneasily, "You were just planning to talk to your sister."

Kai shut his eyes. "What sister?"

(((((…)))))

"Let it…Rip!"

The beyblade flew out of the launcher and landed smoothly on the ground. The spinning top kicked up dirt as it made its way down the path, right towards a wooden ramp.

"Perfect!" Crystal thought as she raced along the path following the beyblade. The words raced through her mind as she sprinted, **_"All I need to do is to make it go up the ramp." _**Crystal looked up at the final target: A dry bush with brittle branches and twigs extending out. **_"And make it cut through the-"_**

The blade hit the ramp, but instead of soaring up, it clumsily fell over upside down at Crystal's feet. **_"-twigs." _**she finished, feeling stupid.

"It's no good!" Crystal slumped down hopelessly with the beyblade still at her feet. "It's just not fair!" she pouted.

"Honey, who says life's fair?"

With the speed of a gazelle, Crystal was on her feet, but a second later she was massaging the spot where she had collided with an overhead branch. She managed a frightened: "Wh—Who a-are you?"

"I'm the _mysterious_, sarcastic voice who will follow and annoy you for a while." replied a sweetly female voice.

Crystal pondered over the dialogue. **_"Voice? So what she means is I can hear her, but I won't be able to see her." _**

The comment came over, "Smart girl."

Crystal whirled around, half-expecting to see someone, "So you can understand what I'm thinking too?"

"You bet!" came the proud reply.

"O-kayyy." Crystal replied uneasily. "The mysterious, sarcastic voice can hear what I say and hear my thoughts as well. And I can't even see it." She concluded. "No Fair!" she yelled with a pout.

The voice smirked, "I told you: Life's not fair."

The land dense with trees was eerily quiet. The sunlight poured in filling it up with light but nevertheless Crystal was afraid. "What's your name?"

"I thought you'd never ask." The voice replied utterly delighted "I'm Electrix."

Confused, Crystal said, "That's what I call my beyblade."

"Oh you'll be seeing more of me related to your blade…I'm a sacred spirit." Electrix reassured

Crystal made a face, "What's that?"

Electrix laughed a funny laugh, "You'll know when you get older." Crystal almost felt the voice smiling at her. "Now are you really going to get a little depression stop you from having fun? And don't tell me you're mad at Kai just for getting a little grouchy."

Crystal scowled at the last dialogue. "Hmph! He was mean!" she stated simply.

"Look," explained Electrix "I know he was a meanie." "And you waited for him at breakfast too." She added. "But you can't stay mad forever." These simple words conjured a lot of feelings for a five year old with no concept of forgive and forget.

With new spirits rising inside her-spirits of hope-Crystal yelled like the 5year old she was. "I'm gonna start over with a brand new beginning." Swiping her blade with her hand she spoke determinedly "And then I'm gonna go to Kai and cheer him up!"

Set firm on her resolutions, Crystal walked again with a different air. Confident. Determined. And not to forget adorably cute, Crystal was sure she'll wipe out any obstacles that come between her and her goal.

(((((…)))))

"Knock! Knock!" rang a girly voice

No answer

"Knock! Knock!" The voice repeated more firmly.

Silence

"You're supposed to say 'Who is it?' Kai!" Crystal yelled reminding Kai of his cue.

The door swung open with a sullen Kai greeting her. Suddenly realizing she was completely alone in the gloomy corridor with a rather hostile personality in front of her, she wasn't feeling perky at all. The mansion was rather old fashioned, even though it was supplied with electricity, the heavy curtains shunned out sunlight leaving the burning torches the only source of light in the entire corridor. Crystal had noticed them before the first time she came to the mansion. She was glad Alexander had insisted on electric lightening rather than creating a murky atmosphere.

Crystal glanced at Kai who was still at the door, waiting with a look which rather frightened her. It was anger nor rage or even evil. It was just a look, one without expressions which chilled her spine. "So…uh…whatcha doin'?" she cheerfully asked, adding little brightness to the dungeon-like corridor. She might have been speaking to the door itself, nothing came as a reply. "So, you asked Alexander to light the torches?" she remarked, desperately trying to spark a conversation.

"I lit them myself."

Kai's first words came as a ton of bricks tumbling on Crystal. **_"He's getting weird. This is creepy!" _**"But, you're not supposed to play with fire. Don't you remember Alex—"

"I'll do what I want, when I want!" was Kai's response.

Crystal was back to square one, back to the spot of starting up a conversation. Looking up for anything which might help to start talking she exclaimed. "How come your room's so dark. Turn on the lights." With that she reached forward for the light switch when a yell pushed her back.

Kai was breathless, but managed out, "Stay out of my room!" "I cut off the power to my room myself."

Crystal straightened herself up, forcing herself to keep calm. "Okay, just…um…is there something you wanna talk about?" she voiced with desperateness.

As if an answering her question the door slammed shut right at Crystal's face.

For a long time Crystal's stood there stunned before Electrix shook her back to reality. "I'd take that as a 'no' if I were you girl!"

(((((…)))))

_Thanks for reading and don't forget to R&R, flames are welcome and thanks again for your patience for my "unpunctuality"!_

_Nimz_


	10. Chapter 10: The New Page of Lives

_Ahem! Ahem! Pardon me for peeking in rudely but before you lodge into fireworks of questions, I assure you these words are indeed part of this chapter and fanfiction. Alright, now that we're done with the polite, terse introduction, let's move on to me. I'm the one introduced in the previous chapter. Any ideas?_ **Crickets chirping.** _No? I'm offended! Just for that I'm not narrating anymore! _

Alexander Speaking: _Now Electrix! You can't expect everyone to recognize you when you mysteriously start narrating._

Dranzer Speaking: _Absolutely! You must've given them a horrible shock!_

Electrix Speaking: _Oh really? Who had Kai hiding under the bed covers when you made your first entrance?_

Dranzer Speaking: He was five and—

Alexander Speaking: Can we PLEASE get on with the story? **Sighs **Thank you! Ladies and Gentlemen we welcome you to the tenth chapter of this fiction…

Electrix Speaking: Narrated by a butler and sacred spirits

Dranzer Speaking: Do shut up! You're spoiling the story. Anyway, join us and the twins in…

**The New Page of Lives**

Electrix Speaking: Depressing, isn't it?

Dranzer and Alexander Speaking: Sssshhhhhh!

Electrix Speaking: **Groans **Men!

Cautiously, little Crystal walked towards the figure happily humming an oddly familiar tune. Tip-toe! Tip-toe! Until she was just an inch away from the man cheerfully dusting glass cabinets. The man finally broke into a song:

_Hakuna Matata! What a wonderful phrase!_

_Hakuna Matata! Ain't no passin' craze! _

_It means no worries for the rest of your days!_

_It's our problem-freeeee philosophy!_

_Hakuna Matata!_

Crystal backed off at the sudden eruption, although grinning ear to ear at the new singing sensation in front of her. "Alexander?"

Alexander was still singing when he was interrupted, "Haku—AAah!" He turned around staring at the five year old looking up at him.

Crystal smiled sheepishly, "Sorry!" blushing slightly she looked down at her feet.

Alexander's reply was simple: "Hakuna Matata!"

"No worries!" Crystal smiled as she translated it.

They stared into each other's eyes –fifty year old gray wrinkly eyes which crinkled when they smiled into blue kiddy ones filled with childlike innocence- the tender moment locking them as Crystal hugged Alexander (or rather his legs since she was too short)

Alexander sighed softly. The pleasures a bone-crushing kiddy hug are…overwhelming! "Getting affectionate are we?" speaking in his typical British accent.

Crystal looked up explaining, "Me just wanted a huggie!"

Alexander crouched down, leveling himself up to her face, "Go on! Ask your question?" He smiled as his comment widened Crystal's eyes.

She demanded with curiosity "How'd you know?"

Alexander made the 'face'-slight smile, understanding eyes, the face he would give children when explaining stuff- "You know, when little children have a question. They always have…" frowning slightly, he muses on a suitable word "a look!" he finishes.

"Really?"

The old man looked amusingly at the goo-goo eyes before answering, "Yes really! Your brother wore the same look."

"What he ask?" rang the enthusiastic question.

Giving a one-sided smile, he answered, "He wanted to make sure you liked chocolate ice-cream better than strawberry."

Crystal giggled, "Chocolate rules!" she declared proudly. She beamed thinking Kai had asked about her favorite ice-cream, when immediately the smile fell bringing back to reality - Kai wasn't nice anymore.

"He's being a bully isn't he?"

Crystal gasped as Alexander's sudden remark shook her. "Well, he's different now." She said hesitantly.

Alexander placed his arm comfortingly around Crystal, "Well, whatever's wrong, Kai isn't really talking about it." "Infact…" he added "I don't see much of him, let alone talk with him."

Crystal looked glum, "So what should we do?

"Chin up, there!" Crystal could see Alexander remained optimistic, "He'll snap out. He'll be back within a few days." He said brightly.

Clutching Alexander's sleeve -her source of only source of comfort- Crystal buried her face into his shoulder, "I hope!"

((((……)))

Dranzer Speaking: _Well, that was a tender moment back then._

Alexander speaking: Well—

Electrix Speaking: _Hakuna Matata? Hakuna Matata? Since when did you turn into a singing sensation?_

Alexander Speaking: _Getting BACK with the narration…_

Electrix Speaking: _Are you trying to change the subject?_

Dranzer Speaking: _As we were discussing…Crystal had a question to ask._

Alexander Speaking: _Indeed! Now notice how she ran up for a huggie- I mean hug- I'd say it shows seeking attention?_

Dranzer Speaking: _It's clear she wants comforting. She's more of being confused and all. Maybe even being a little scared._

Electrix Speaking: _Even a little worry. But come to think of it: she never really asked her question._

Alexander Speaking: _A child left confused will turn up to any closest adult for help. But in this case…_

Dranzer Speaking: _You knew what was coming, didn't you? You knew she'll be asking about Kai's behavior, so she didn't have to ask at all._

Electrix Speaking: _So what do you say about Kai then? _

Alexander Speaking: _Well I can't think of a decent explanation. Confused maybe? Or just getting cranky?_

Dranzer Speaking: _I doubt it!_

Electrix Speaking: _Really? Being a little grouchy would be most likely._

Dranzer Speaking: _Grouchy is when you're easily irritated. Hating someone is different. I've talked with him. He was perfectly normal—but felt something was wrong—and then…then he forgets who Crystal is._

Electrix Speaking: _Probably a brain spasm or… or amnesia...or _

Alexander Speaking: _…or something horribly wrong…… _

And he cackled again, sending another bolt of shivers down Vladimir's spine. With a mixture of fear and curiosity, he watched his master pace around the room.

"Perfect! Absolutely perfect!" he chortled, clearly happy at his success. "My plan is falling in…" he paused flexing his fingers as if closing on the throat of an imaginary prey. "…_perfectly._" He finishes in his same raspy voice.

Vladimir rolled his eyes secretly, **_"As if you already haven't mentioned that." _**He was getting tired of being kept in the dark and observing the twins day and night under his master's command while the he kept up his gloating, "And what, pray, does this mean?" he asked, trying to sound polite, knowing he would be sentenced to unimaginable punishment for showing even a brush of rudeness.

Vladimir was lucky the Dark One was too occupied with his glories of success, but nevertheless he was given an answer, the Dark One had spat out in one breath "It means you pathetic excuse for a slave that I have the complete liberty to control Kai when I want and how I want!"

Vladimir furrowed his brows, "Making him do what exactly?"

"Whatever I wish!" He snapped back, he wasn't eager to disclose his plan that easily. Oh no! He paced the dark room muttering a string of words Vladimir couldn't catch until at last, his boots stopped scrapping the gravel floor, signaling he had decided the plan. "They're helpless without the protection of that old hag; I could easily lure both of them out using Kai."

"And the butler?"

"Spare him."

"And…" Vladimir paused uncomfortably, fearing the reaction, but moved on, "And the sacred spirits? Would they offer resistance?"

Vladimir instantly knew he had cut the nerve, he could almost hear the blood boil in the man in front of him.

The first phrase of reaction almost sounded the Dark One was intrigued "Sacred Spirits?" He paused, making a step closer to Vladimir who took an ever-so-small step back. "Sacred Spirits?" he repeated more firmly. Finally, the storm hit as he bellowed "SACRED SPIRITS? I DEMAND A REPORT ON THEM THIS INSTANT!"

Vladimir was well-practiced for this occasion; he had already rehearsed this moment time and again. He shot out his report like a bullet. "They seem to yell out Dranzer and Electrix during their playtime in beyblade battles." he said robotically, "ofcourse nothing _drastic _happens." He added hurriedly "But all the same I have heard about their great power."

It took a moment for his master to react to this piece of news.

"Dranzer." He mused softly "Powerful spirit. Very powerful." He mused softly, "Could take on to be my base power station to take on the world." "That is…If I ever capture it." He added in an afterthought. "It takes the shape of a great phoenix. I doubt little Kai knows he's talking to one of the most widely saluted spirit in history." "I'm not surprised though…" he adds passively "He has been in their family for years." "But I doubt he has revealed his full extent to the child." He furrows his brow "And there's absolutely no chance he has concealed himself in Kai's blade yet—no he's much to young."

"This, Electrix…" he said changing the subject "I have never come across of this spirit in my studies." He admitted. "However I can judge it is based more on lightning or raw electricity." He scrunched his eyes, trying to recall the name in the millions of vast textbooks he had braved in the dusty bookshelves.

Vladimir on the other hand looked pleased, it was the first time he had caught his master failing to do something. The first time his master could not live up to his self-created titles of "The Omniscient" and "All-knowing". The first time…

"It's nothing to do with lack of research." The Dark One snapped as if reading his mind. "Very little has been covered on these spirits. And fewer still people know of these creatures. It's perfectly explained by the fact lightning was often associated evil or wickedness in the primitive times. Some fools thought it was the Gods being angry. Others would spend days shut up in houses during a lightning storm, not even venturing out for food." Stopping for a breath he carried on, "Some fools would even say it was the Satan's work." "The fact that other sacred spirits were believed to be the cause of good like rain or good fortune, this particular one, I believe, was usually shunned."

"And you're sure of this theory?" Vladimir asks painstakingly

"It was said these beasts—part magic and part science—were the force behind this planet. Prosperity and peace was all due to these creatures. As a result many carvings, fossils, sculptures and other artifacts were created for them." He stopped, frowning slightly, pondering over something. "But of course, I doubt people will appreciate a creature which causes forest fires and possibly a few deaths caused by lightning." He took on a roguish accent, "Not many cave paintings would be dedicated for this beast."

He continued brooding, but resumed his normal commanding voice, "Nevertheless, I have devoted a good deal of my life researching on these spiritual creatures and none—NONE have caused any direct interference in their bearer's lives—for good or bad— or communicated _directly _with them."

Vladimir almost accepted this explanation when another incident of his regular observations cracked up "Then what about the girl? She seemed to be talking to one."

This man-made explosion seemed to be worse then the first one.

"TALKING? HAVING A CIVIL CONVERSATION WITH A SACRED SPIRIT? WHAT WILL YOU BE SAYING NEXT? THEY'RE HAVING A TEA PARTY?" He couldn't believe it. Electric types of spirits were a rarity, being frowned upon as _unnatural _or evil, and here a five year old was chit-chatting with one.

"I'm only reporting what I _saw, _my lord." Whimpers Vladimir. "I couldn't catch the whole conversation, only the first few words of the girl when she was caught off-guard by this Electrix." He stepped back, looking small and unimportant. "I suppose they converse silently." He squeaked.

The dark One's voice filled the room, "AND THE BOY? WHAT ABOUT HIM? DOES HE HAVE ANY CONTACT WITH DRAZNER?"

Except for the whimpering, Vladimir made no sound. The silence—however—was enough to give the answer.

The pathetic sight of his servant disgusted the lord as he briskly turned away, mumbling something like "incompetent fool." He looked more like a helpless mouse than a man anyway.

"Why?" He mumbled "Why would any sacred spirit communicate with mortals as if…" he spoke more harshly now, "as if they were the best of chums." He was clutching the round stone table in the middle of the room, gently fingering a small desk statue of a female snake nursing her young when it hit him. Picking up the statue he leveled it with his eyes. Of course—why hadn't he seen it before—it was so obvious. Without warning he had flung the statue right in the middle of crackling fire. He laughed—a sort of nasty laugh "Of course! Mummy and Daddy aren't here for their children so the sacred spirits will be the guardians!" he spoke so venomously that the fire seemed to cower at his voice. He stared into the depths of the fire, after what seemed like a few minutes, he finally spoke, "We need a new plan."

"What do you suggest?" Vladimir asked. He seemed to have regained his composure (and ditched the whimpering)

His evil eyes flickered ever-so-slightly at a single gray book camouflaged on his stone table. He'd have to make another scheme. The sacred spirits would immediately sense his presence if he even got within a 2 mile radius near then. No…no…he needed a plan without his direct role…

The gray book caught his eye again. If he needed a plan, he'll have to study it one more time…just one more. Slowly, he reached for it to flip the pages. He'd already been through this countless times—to read it again and again—searching for a clue. He landed on just the right page. He read and he read-the words seemed to have been engraved in his mind:

"Born at the birth of the seventh month of the—" he never finished the first line. He swore in frustration before that. "Oh this is ridiculous; I've read this a thousand times. It doesn't have a trace of logic behind it." Angry, he threw the book at his servant's hands and strode back to the fireplace.

Vladimir stared at the dusty gray book in his hand. It looked quite doleful in its present condition. The crude cover felt amazingly warm in his fingers—so intriguing. He decided to crack open the pages. He peered into its yellowed pages, slowly moving his fingers—almost caressing it. Flipping on and on he reached the much-used page.

"Born at the birth of the seventh month of the year.

Born four decades after the devastating explosion in our lands." He stared quizzically at the first two lines, but moved on.

"When the moon reveals not whole, but half her face.

A pair will emerge. A boy and a girl.

The female shall surface as a light against the dark forces, the one with the power to vanquish them.

But never, not without the support and love from the male."

"Ludicrous, isn't it?"

Vladimir nearly jumped out of his skin, he was too engrossed to have noticed his master hearing him from the fireplace.

"Y-yes." He managed to stammer out. "But sir—why do you always have to believe in—in death to be the answer to every problem?"

"My! My!" Sir Darkness exclaimed in mock shock "Is someone criticizing my way of dealing with problems?"

Vladimir panicked. "I only meant—well it's clear over here that it's not necessary to kill them. If one of them were to be separated and—"

He was cut off right there. "One of them." The Dark One was interested now. "One of them." He repeated. "Vladimir I do believe that brain of yours has started working."

Shocked by his own brilliance, Vladimir asked "So you'll think of a way to separate them?"

"Of course not!" he snapped "The death of even _one_ twin, will lead to their failure."

Vladimir sighed. New strategy or old— the dark one would be sure to add death—he literally worshipped it. "But the sacred spirits? You said they'd know if you came near them."

A smirk came followed by a raspy laugh, "I never said I was to be the murderer in this plot."

A whole glob of saliva got stuck in Vladimir's throat as he gulped back. Feeling his master's laugh wasn't really reassuring he struck a question to get him to use his dark brains, which he endlessly boasted as being all-knowing.

"About this line…" he glanced up at his master cautiously "Born _four _decades after the devastating explosion in our lands." He gave another agonizing pause to his agonizing thirst to know what had happened forty years ago.

"That explosion wasn't a bomb or volcanic eruption." came a quiet voice. Vladimir jerked his head up to see his master smiling. "That line is just regarding the birth of someone. Someone who promised to be feared by all." He seemed to be smiling wider and wider, giving him the look of a maniac.

"Someone like me."

((((……))))

Looking wistfully at the window, Kai was sitting on his bed, his feet dangling a foot from the ground. He was looking adorable, shaking his legs back and forth.

"_Rip…poison…kill."_

Kai jerked his head up in surprise, "Wha—was that you Dranzer?" He could have sworn he heard someone. He lifted his panicky eyes to every corner of the room. "Dranzer?" he said uneasily. He was feeling a bit queasy.

"Just for that—I'm not talking to you."

Kai never felt so relieved to hear the familiar voice, "Not talking to me? What did I do?" he inquired in his childish voice.

Dranzer launched into his accusation "I have never seen such rudeness before! You slammed the door on her face-and the look you wore-and…"

"Dranzer." Said a bewildered Kai, "What're you talking about?"

Dranzer appeared surprised for a second, but moved on anyway, "So you're saying that after you decided to talk to your sister…"

"Yes!" Kai presses him to go on

"You do not recall an ounce when you were…were just plain mean and shut the door on Crystal's face when she…out of _concern…_came to you."

Kai set his face into a mixture of confusion and shock resulting in a morphed up image. "I did what? Slam the door? I never did that!" He was already on his feet now, "I gotta go and say sorry." He said in his childish urgency. "She'd be really really _really _mad." He hobbled up to the door knob moving as fast as his tiny legs could carry him.

"So…" Dranzer said slowly, "You're being anxious now?"

Kai stopped in his tracks, "Well." He spoke defensively "I'm her big brother aren't I? And big brothers look after their sisters."

"Big brothers don't just suddenly forget their sisters and slam doors on their faces." said Dranzer sharply. "Where were you in the last ten minutes?"

"I dunno." Kai replied feeling dumb.

"Alright then. I suppose this was another one of your seizures."

"I dunno." Kai replied feeling even dumber.

"_**The perils of talking to a five year old." **_

Kai continued on his quest, "I'll be back in a minute."

"Yes." Dranzer said dryly, "Go apologize to Crystal…it's not like some evil forces are taking over your mind and urging you to kill someone."

((((………))))

"The sacred beast suspects something wrong." whispered Vladimir.

"That can't be helped." His master snapped "He hasn't got a shred of evidence who's behind it."

The fire crackled behind Vladimir reporting to the Dark One. The plan has already been put to effect, although only stage one was completed.

"And so…" The Dark One droned on like a chemistry teacher "Young Kai will kill his own sister. Kai shall live a broken life of regret. As for me, I'll be left without an opponent." His face cracked into a grin, "I love sad endings."

Vladimir watched his master settle down on a huge stone chair—the usual fussing over comfort—which stood in front of the fireplace. Once comfortable, he seemed to give a smile -a grandfatherly smile. Vladimir knew better than that. Behind the smile was a smug soul gloating over his triumph.

"Vladimir old man." Called the dark one from his chair

Vladimir frowned-he didn't like being called an old man- but was surprised at the warm addressing. He paused a second but moved forward cautiously reminding himself of his master's unpredictable mood. **_"Stay on guard. Stay on guard."_**

"Vladimir, what would you suggest the best way to kill this young lady?" he asked casually.

Vladimir remained silent. Killing wasn't his exactly his best side. After rummaging through his brain, he meekly replied his Master's favorite method, "Poison?"

"Ah, poison." came the lord's delighted reply "Excellent suggestion, my friend."

Vladimir blinked confusingly. Since when did his master refer to him as 'my friend'? He wondered when the good mood would be replaced with his usual volcanic temper.

"However…" The Dark One continued on "I do prefer poison daggers myself –makes them more painful…"

Vladimir rolled his eyes. Pain-the next best thing after death according to his Master's view.

"So is it agreed on the poisonous dagger?"

Vladimir nearly fell off from his stance at the sudden question. "Y-yes." He mumbled.

"Good!" He flipped a six inch long dagger in mid-air, catching it neatly by the handle. Handing it over to Vladimir he smiled, "Make sure Kai finds this."

(((((…….)))))

Electrix Speaking: _Pardon us for peeking in so rudely…_

Dranzer Speaking_: But we have to get on with the discussion panel._

Alexander Speaking: _So starting with Kai…how has he been acting recently?_

Dranzer Speaking: _Amazingly normal till now - If you can ignore the small memory losses that is. _

Alexander Speaking: _So what do you suppose is happening?_

Dranzer Speaking: _He's started to hear voices –I didn't tell him though- I don't think he'll take it nicely._

Electrix Speaking: _It's obvious isn't it –He's getting predictions from some divine oracle and every time the oracle speaks he loses track of himself._

Alexander Speaking: _Ladies and Gentlemen, this might not be a bad time to inform you about over-imaginative sacred spirits. _

Electrix Speaking: _Or there's always the possibility about a poor soul stuck in the twelfth dimension trying to get out by communicating with Kai. _

Alexander Speaking: _Now that's just downright absurd!_

Dranzer Speaking: _This is going to take awhile……_

"Knock! Knock!"

Instead of answering, young Crystal opened the door greeting the knocker full in the face.

Kai stared at his teary-eyed twin. Step one was complete: He had got Crystal's attention. Step two was the actual work: explaining.

"Um…" he began, sincerely hoping for a wave of brilliance to cross his head. Instead he looked down at his shoes, half-expecting his shoelaces to start talking for him. He was still punctuating his speech with 'ums' and 'ahs' when he realized he was still looking at the ground. Forcing his spinal cord to straighten up…he determinedly looked directly at Crystal.

"Well?" Crystal sniffed.

But nothing seemed to be penetrating Kai's brain. It was like his nerves were clogged by a huge traffic jam, blocking all orders from the brain commanding Kai's tongue to talk. He had no idea he would have been wishing his ears to stop functioning as well in a few minutes.

"_Unleash the deadly wrath…Kill…Kill this time."_

The voice was definitely crisper this time and uncomfortably stronger. Kai's expression must've been looking bizarre since even Crystal was looking at him curiously.

"Are you okay?"

Kai's tongue was still not in his brain's control, but that didn't really matter, it would have been unable to think at all with the intense prickling pain which had exploded now. Sweat was pouring from his brow, but he managed to stay on his feet.

"Kai?" Crystal sounded more concerned now, looking at him with a fixture of anxiety and fear.

"Nothing." He replied breathlessly. Slowly he careened towards his room awkwardly.

"Then why'd you knock?" Crystal asked with a note of urgency, who had abandoned her room and was frantically jumping on her toes forgetting she was supposed to be angry at Kai —He had come up to her room in a civilized manner and that was enough. "Kai, what's wrong?" Dashing forward she caught up with him, stopping just when she caught his shoulder.

"Let go of me." Kai said quietly

"But—"

"I said let GO." He spat viciously, jerking away from his sister's grasp. Wheeling around he stood face-to-face with her. Crystal suddenly backed off –Kai was different now— but he was already advancing towards Crystal. He was no longer staggering in a zigzag manner. Standing upright, with a scowl on his face stood a new Kai.

"Get away from me." He mouthed out the words sinisterly.

Puzzled, Crystal would have normally been flabbergasted and said something like "What ARE you saying?" but instead a totally different word came out her mouth.

"Why?" Crystal questioned firmly, surprised by her own boldness.

She wasn't the only one shocked; Kai's stunned silence gave it away too. For half a minute he stood there just looking at his sister.

He finally settled on an answer, "Because I'm older."

"So?"

"So I should be the one obeyed." Kai went on as though he wasn't suggesting a rather stupid idea.

Crystal pondered over the reasoning but a counter-statement had already escaped her tiny mouth. "That's not nice." She said childishly

"If you're going to be like that, I should treat you like Alexander —Like a SERVANT!"

"Alexander's not a servant." Crystal replies hotly. The last word had fueled the emotion called anger inside her. "He's nice!" She finished defensively.

"So you don't like the way thing go around here?" he questioned quietly.

"Well I…" Crystal bit her lip hesitating, but went out at full blast "I don't like it when you get creepy."

The explanation was childish, but it did make its point.

Kai barely blinked at this remark. He didn't seem moved at all "Then I suggest you leave." He said tartly before turning on his heel and heading away. Without stopping he shot out over his shoulders —deepening the wound he had already created: "I never took you for a sister anyway. It would've been better if you were never born."

(((((…….)))))

It was pitch dark outside and the wild rain didn't make it any better, yet Vladimir, faithful as ever (or maybe faithful just out of fear) stood squinting at the huge windows of the mansion. A huge fire crackled merrily, outlining an old man's features but there was no sign of Kai.

Cursing under his breath, he was about to sit down on a cold rock when a snap made him jump. His wary eyes scanned the scene. No –it was probably a rat scurrying for protection from the rain- He was too well-hidden among the giant trees. Settling on this explanation and repeating to himself no one had seen him, and turned around to rest at the rock but jumped almost at once at the sight of two glowering red eyes.

Remarkable though it was how a child barely five could scare the wits out of a fully grown man, Vladimir begged to differ —anything under the control of his master was to be classified as frightening.

He peered into the young soulless eyes. They seemed to be…_waiting. _Kai wasn't shouting or ordering him about. He just stood there…waiting. Taking a good half a minute to recover from his fright, Vladimir realized why he was suddenly here, and slowly brought out a beautiful —but deadly— jewel encrusted dagger. It was specially poisoned by his Master personally. Even more slowly, he gently laid it down on his sitting rock and backed off waiting for the reaction. The silence was broken down by Kai's shuffling feet as his hand picked up the weapon and swiftly pocketed it. Vladimir noticed his eyebrow suddenly twitch as he had touched the blade and knew it was no coincidence –he was getting further vibes for murdering.

A distant creaking was heard was a massive door was being opened, with light spilling out. Carrying a lantern, a figure was moving forward urgently. Kai stared at it for a second, turned back to look at fellow who had just given him the tool but he had already disappeared.

"Kai. Kai…KAI!" rang Alexander Langdon's voice in the darkness. The beam from his lantern (it was a wonder it was somehow still burning in the heavy rain) fell on Kai standing next to a bush. Kai, looking up saw Alexander, lantern in one hand and a giant umbrella in the other.

"What on earth are doing out here in this weather?" he yelled futilely as the roaring wind drowned his voice.

Kai looked up as if he has just realized Alexander was here, somehow confused as though a person waking up and not remembering where he is. "What?" he shouted trying to make himself heard.

"Oh never mind!" cried an exasperated Alexander. "Have you seen your sister?"

"No!" bellowed Kai in his tiny voice "Isn't she inside?" Trudging forward, he caught hold of Alexander's trousers and held himself close for warmth.

Alexander's hand went for his pocket and thrust out a note, trying to make out a childish scrawl. "She wrote she was outside or something like that." Moving the lantern closer, he examined the note carefully since he had merely glanced at a few words before rushing to get an umbrella (and preparing a long lecture for venturing out in heavy rain)

'i aM leaVing for outSide foreVr. kai dosenT like me anYmoRe.'

Time had come to a brink stop as he stared at words in shock. Forgetting the heavy rain and his mud filled shoes; forgetting his lantern had been finally extinguished, he just stood there. After a long time he stared at the boy clinging on his waist. "Kai, what did you say to her?" he asked weakly.

"I don't know. I don't even remember—"

"She left." He said quietly. "SHE LEFT!" he roared again and strangely this time, even the strong wind wasn't able to muffle his voice.

Momentarily confused, Kai asked, "Why? She's coming back right?"

Alexander shook his head feebly, he bended down to Kai's level, "She's left because she said you hate her."

"I never said—" he stopped. As though a ton of brick had fallen on him, his little eyes widened as he panicked, "I must have said something when I got a shejhur!"

"A what?"

"A shejhur! A SHEJHUR!" he yelled out urgently, frantically tugging Alexander trousers

Alexander stared at him with a confused expression. **_"A seizure? What is Kai talking about?"_**

But Kai had already succeeded in dragging him to the back door –a side door from the kitchen which led directly outside to the mansion grounds- giving him no time to figure it out. Half-wrestling with the goopy mud and half-clinging on to each other to prevent being blown away they went closer to the door swinging madly in the howling wind. Even in the dark, Kai could see the color drain from Alexander's face as he stared at the clanking door. The elderly man moved ahead with surprising strength, crouching down just in front of the door. Kai stood there as water dripped from his hair, watching Alexander silently. He was waiting for the final verdict from Alexander.

The moan came. Kai heard it as Alexander buried his face in grief. Tentatively, he stepped forward when he saw what exactly made Alexander groan. Just visible in the darkness were footprints on the gooey mud –footprints clearly made by a pair of kiddie sneakers- passing that freshly fallen tree, crossing the patio right up to the—

Kai's wild heart suddenly stopped hammering against his chest. He felt as though it just froze into a chunk of ice and plunged down on his tiny spleen. It was Alexander who brought the dread to words.

"Kai…the gate!" he barely managed to stammer out.

The heavy iron-wrought gate groaned as the biting wind wrestled with it. Every drop of blood froze inside Kai as he stared helplessly at the muddy footprints going right outside the massive gates.

Kai felt a hand on his shoulder. "We'll call the police Kai." Alexander said quietly "Everything's going to be f…"

Kai had already wrenched out of Alexander's grasp before he managed to complete his sentence.

"Kai come back!" shouted Alexander from the back door

But his ears refused to function. His brain was locked with only one purpose. All he knew was that he was moving his tiny legs as fast as they could carry him for the gate, yelling himself hoarse.

He was screaming frantically –screaming into air and raindrops, "Crystal come back! Come back! I promise I won't go scary anymore." Inside his mind screamed his voice couldn't reach Crystal, but Kai refused to think of anything else, mustering another yell, "Pweeese come back…I'm SORRY! I won't get any more shejurs!" A hundred meter dash and he was still running, ignoring his lungs pleas for air.

He could see the gate clearly now, just a few yards away. He had almost reached it when he hollered another time. "I'm really REALLY sorry! Come back!" His hand was inches from the gate now. Shoving with all his strength, he managed to push it completely away and flung himself into the open outside, neck craned at the ground searching for signs of footprints which would leave him to his sister when he jammed his feet to a screeching stop. Panting heavily, he stared at the ground. **_"No! This isn't right –it can't be right." _**This wasn't supposed to happen he thought frantically. He just couldn't believe it was true. His knees gave away as he slumped to the ground which he had prayed to be his guide in finding Crystal with her muddy footprints.

Crystal might have left a trail in her massive, soil covered lawn, but the rain washed away those prints on the gravel path outside the mansion, taking away those muddy foot-prints and any hope of her existence.

Kai's eyes stung with tears mixing with the fresh rain as he stared into emptiness. He would never, ever forgive himself for this. Like an empty shell on the ground with all senses blocking the outside world, he didn't feel anything. He didn't even hear Alexander's soft footsteps on the mushy soil or the touch of his hand as he allowed himself to be led back to the mansion without resistance. He wasn't sobbing despite the teardrops staining his face –He had just lost a part of himself.

(((((…….)))))

Dranzer Speaking_: And that…concludes the end of our sad chapter. And true to his word, Kai never did forgive himself. _

Alexander Speaking: _A very solemn ending indeed. Kai didn't just lose his sister, he lost a part of him._

Dranzer Speaking: _And we lost a member of our discussion panel. Yes, the seat which Electrix took is now vacant. It's quite natural though, the beast goes wherever the owner goes. So even though we've lost the source of dry and witty sparks on this panel…it's still a good sign that our beloved little girl still has someone with her._

Alexander Speaking: _We can't be sure it's enough though…_

Dranzer Speaking: _You worry too much_. _Besides we can't do anything else, can we?_

Alexander Speaking: _Maybe…maybe I can…_

Dranzer Speaking: _…It's touching how people will go to any extent to help their children. True, he's not their father, but he raised them and that counts. Blood may be thicker than water, but love runs even deeper. I think all fathers know that and love should be extended towards all. _

Alexander Speaking: _How...sentimental…_

Dranzer Speaking: _It's an art! Continuing with the discussion… We know Crystal ran away, but nothing more so discussion stops there. How did Kai react after you managed to catch up with him at the gate?_

Alexander Speaking: _Worse than I imagined. I half-wish he had actually cried and thrown up a tantrum. Seeing him just…lose his soul like that was…was horrible _**Blows a handkerchief **_I still remember that night. I'll never forget the look on his face. After that night Kai insisted he goes back to Russia. I don't believe he had anything to live for here anyway. On his arrival in Russia, his aunt took him to the abbey run by her father for his 'education'. Of course I got sacked. I never told Kai the consequences of returning back…he had already too much to endure by blaming himself. I don't think he ever did forgive himself._

Dranzer Speaking: _And that, ladies and gentlemen was what happened after Crystal left. Even though Kai still thinks it was the end…somehow I think it's a whole new page to a chapter. It's been a pleasant discussion starting with two spirits and a human, we'll miss Electrix, and ending with two spirits now._

Alexander Speaking: _Oh yes, I nearly forgot about that. The angels asked me to fly soon after arriving in Russia. And I don't regret it…it's better than getting hanged six feet above the ground like a criminal._

Dranzer Speaking: _And you don't have any responsibilities to look after someone…as in Kai? And you're not going to help him look for Cry—_

Alexander Speaking: _I've left that for someone else…until then Good Night!_

**_Alright, I know you're thinking it's a ridiculous chapter, especially the "Discussion Panel" (I have no idea where that idea came from anyway) Anyway, this update took a really really long time (not that you missed it) but i suffer from extreme laziness. Anyway, time to shoot out the typical line: Please R&R...flames welcome...nice reviews even more welcome...etc. etc. etc.  
Oh yes, I'd like to take this moment to give tons and stacks and galleons and...and...(you get the picture anyway) of 'thank yous' to the nice people out there who reviewed. So laides and Gentlmen, please put your hands together for: Kikino, HisokaYukiko(formerly known as Daichi's Monkey Girl if I'm not wrong) and Majestic Evil.  
That wraps it up. And as an added note for all old readers...would you guys mind flipping back to the first chapter? I wrote it again and I'd like comments if it was better than the previous one or not. As for new readers: read the first chapter anyway!  
Thank you! It has been lovely meeting you all Good Night (or Morning, or Afternoon or whatever the time is at your place)  
Nimz _**


	11. Chapter 11: Time

"_To punish is manlike, but to forgive…is godlike."_

_Pah! I spit on it! Forgiveness is for the weak. And yet to forgive oneself??_

_All these years of punishing with excruciating cruelty, but it's now that I've really wondered:_

_Can one forgive oneself for a crime never committed?_

_It's been over a decade since I last looked into young Kai's life. Yes, he did turn out to be a lady's man just as the Head Nurse had predicted, but he bore a graver secret. Even now he blames himself for being a murderer, for banishing his sister. True to his word, he never forgave himself and after the death of his butler he guarded his secret with his life, partly out of shame and partly because he thought it could erase the memories of his sister..._

The steady whirring of the powerful jet engines as they roared to life. The sound of the wheels below him, crunching the gravel (concrete, marble, stone or whatever an Airplane runway is made off). Yes, he was on his way back home…Back home to Dad…back to munchin hot dogs with the extra mustard…Back home to the little creek near his quiet town…Back to beyblading like the good ol' days at the workshop…Bac—

"_I'm staring out intoooooooooooo the NIGGGGGHT!"_

"What in the name of cheese fries was that?" hollered Max, shaken from his pleasant daydreaming.

"_And trrrryyyyyyyying to hide the pain!"_ shrieked the disembodied voice.

"_**Terrorists!"**_ Max swung his head straight up to the overhead speakers. _**"Evil Terrorists have hijacked the plane….and they're hiding in the speaker system!"**_ Sweat was already starting to pore out him forehead, as his mind panicked wildly, picturing thoughts ranging from bearded men armed with AK-47s to scenes of raging plane crashes.

The horrible voice screeched like a banshee again, filling the air with terror.

"_I'm going to the place where love  
Can feel but they don't live the cost of fame"_

"_**Okay Max, you can do this," **_Max silently reasoned with himself, _**"These evil, evil, people are hiding in the speakers trying to fool everyone that the speaker system's gotten fried by singing in a really, really, really trashy version of Chris Daughtry's "Home", when they're REALLY ready to attack the minute someone opens the system to fix it!" **_Swinging his spinal cord 180°around, he took in the entire scenery in a single glance._** "The rest of the passengers obviously haven't figured this out, so it's up to me to save the day!"**_

Panting, sweating, throbbing all over from just thinking the extremity of his thought. Max, bravely reached for the baseball bat underneath his seat (a birthday gift from Michael). Getting a good hold of it, he braced himself for what he was about to do next. _**"This is it, Maxie, GO FOR IT!"**_

Slowly, heaving his entire body upwards, Max stood on his feet and…

WHAM!

Another powerful WHAM!

"That'll teach you, to go hijacking again!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. Thrusting the top of his bat repeatedly on the speaker above his head, "Take that…and this…and some more of _this!_" he shouted bravely, using every ounce of muscle in his arms to bash the speakers until they resemble nothing more than spaghetti. Through all the whamming, he was distinctly aware of screaming (mostly from the ladies) around him. _**"These people are in danger." **_The thought furiously whammed into his mind, like his baseball bat._** "It's up to me to protect them!" **_He continued jabbing at the speaker when…

Crash!  
Bash!

Prash! (A/N: Prash? Where'd that come from?)

Snake-like wiring, yellow, red, green, blue (I never understood what they were for) hung from the huge gaping hole. The poor white cover lay forgotten on one of the seats in a pitiful state.

"AHA!" Max yelled triumphantly, looking at the huge-black-hole-with-wires-dangling, "Don't mess with Max Tate! I may be sweet, but I'm deadly when I turn bad!" and as if to emphasis on the point, he raised his bat, much like a victorious knight lifting his sword.

"Yeah…wayyyy deadly!" a heavily sarcastic voice quipped from up front

"Whaddya mean, Ray?" Max yelled exasperatedly, and got even madder when he saw Ray laughing softly. "I just saved everyone by bashing up those terrorists singing in the speakers! Instinctively he swung his eyes back on the huge gap on the ceiling, expecting a bearded man to climb down.

Ray raised his eyebrows, "You mean THAT singing?" he gestured just to Max's left.

As if on cue, the screeching started,

"I'm going hooooome, to the place where I belong!"

Max stared…

And stared…

And stared…

And stared…

And stared…

Whoever knew staring was so contagious? By now, even Ray had started staring, "Max, will you cut out the staring already!?!?!?!"

"Eyes…wide. Mouth…open. Slight dribbling from the left corner of the mouth. Limbs shaking rapidly. Yes, the classic symptoms of:

The 'Max'-imus Hyperphobic Syndrome!!"

Ray had known Max long enough to identify this rare disease which only attacked on individuals known as "Max". The minute he recognized it, he knew it was too late. Max was a goner…for now!

Ray turned back to his seat…there was nothing he could do. Quietly he started the countdown "3…2…1"

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!" and after this uhm-'dramatic' explosion, Max leaped off his seat and ran across the tiny aisle, yelling complete gibberish. "EVIL TEACOZIES! EXPLODING PANTS!" Giving another grand shriek, he raced off to the economy class, with every one staring behind at him…the rest of the Bladebreakers were just too adapted to Max's occasional hyperness.

Sighing loudly, Ray looked back to Max's seat. "Tyson," he called, breathing heavily. "Do us a favor, and drop the singing act! There's no way you're making it up to American Idol!"

"It's not _my _fault Maxie's got 'Max'-imus Hyper-thingy whatever!" Pouting, Tyson turned away and looked at the rest of his passengers (most of them cowering behind their seats, incase he had another singing assault). Putting up his best "people-love-me" accent, he added "See! The _public _appreciates me!"

"Yeahhh, sooner or later we'll all be getting 'Max'imus Hyperphobic Syndrome"

Tyson scowled, "I heard that!"

"I intended it to be heard." Ray replied silkily.

The younger boy settled back on his seat, more annoyed than ever. "I hate it when you get all…meditating-swami like!"

Exasperated, Ray decided the argument would never end and turned away. Jet-lag, crampy legs, head-throbbing and not to forget, Max running wild on a 'Max'-imus Hyperphobic Syndrome tended to make people cranky, but despite this, Ray heralded Tyson as one of his closest friends, even if he did sing trashy versions of "Home"!

By now, he decided to grab the attention of his other best friend, who was busy typing. Proceeding with utmost caution, he poked Kenny on the back with a magazine (he had grown to be wary of Kenny during his "concentration" periods. He never forgot the time Kenny nearly took his eyeball out with a screwdriver while tweaking his blade)

"Yeah?" piped up Kenny without looking up from his work

"Hey!" replied Ray (a little too relieved by having both eyeballs intact) "Whatcha doin?"

"Oh nothing," Kenny said dismissively, typing even more furiously now at around 550 words per minute. "Just updating our recent stats before getting home, that's all!"

Ray stared, _**"Why, he's not awarded for typing at the speed of light, is still beyond me!"**_

After a silent pause (A/N: Duh! Pause's are supposed to be silent, everyone knows that!), Ray said quietly, "That's quite a lot you know."

For some reason, Kenny's voice turned slightly icy, "Oh, I _wouldn't _know. I mean, people usually reckon the ones who step up to the beydish have to show _real_ guts…" There was a pregnant pause before Kenny added with another round of sarcasm "I'm just the_ computer boy!"_

"Chief," Ray started even more quietly, "You know as much as I do that it takes a real guts to face all those numbers." He added sensibly, "I mean, try imagining Tyson trying to do that…He couldn't do math even if his life depended on it!"

Instantly, the comment warmed up Kenny, like drinking a mug full of hot cocoa and Kenny began chatting normally to Ray. He had been ticked off during their departure. To put it simply: He had received the least attention (or 'ignored' to be more precise by the fans…Poor soul)

"FLYING PAPERCLIPS! BITING TOENAILS!"

"Hey Max! Would ya chill out all ready?? Your "Hyper-phobi thingy only lasts 2 minutes!" hollered Tyson, oblivious to the fact half the plane was staring at him. But on the other side…Tyson always was after the spotlight. Taking a deep sigh, he settled back on his chair, adjusting his ipod, "And people thought I was hyper!"

"ACCK!" Max screeched horrifically "BRAIN-SUCKING IPODS!!"

The last comment was just too bizarre, even for the Bladebreakers.

"_Brain-sucking ipods?" _Kenny repeated incredulously."You mean Apple manufactures these to suck brains out?" he said horrified.

"Well, THAT would explain Tyson's limited intellect." quipped an oddly familiar female voice.

"Dizzi," Tyson bellowed under Max's weight, struggling to push him off "This is no time for sarcastic remarks! I'm choking here!" The rest of his words were drowned out as Max chanted some weird karate sound attempting to knock the ipod off.

"I dunno whether this is amusing or stupid." Muttered Kenny as he watched the whole bizaree wrestling match from the comforts of his seat

"I'd say it's _brilliant_!" grinned Ray.

"Don't you guys have to do something about this?" hinted Dizzi critically.

"Aw come on Diz," laughed Ray good-naturedly, "Don't ruin the fun!"

Dizzi muttered something which sounded quite like "Men…" before Max started ranting again.

"GET IT OFF BEFORE IT SUCKS YOUR BRAIN OUT THROUGH YOUR EARS!"

WHAM!

Instantly, all eyes fell upon the baseball bat. But to their surprise they saw a gigantic fat lady holding the bat like a pro. Scowling, she chimed in an extremely high-pitched voice, quite odd for her physique, "That'll teach you, you pesky little hooligan."

"Hey lady," cried an alarmed voice from below. The force of the bat had sent Max straight to the floor "Watch it! That's hurts!" (Kenny: He's back! Horaaaayy!)

"And you mighty well deserve that!" spat back the dinosaur lady glaring through her spectacle. "You've woken up Junior and now he can't go back to sleep." And to prove the point, she pointed towards a tiny baby screaming his tiny head off. "Monstrous thing to wake up innocent children…I have a good mind to give you another whack!"

"NO!" Max threw up his hand infront of him to shield himself from the blow. "I've got 'Max'-imus Hyperphobic Syndrome." He blabbered out in a desperate attempt to save himself. "It's not really my fault."

"You see madam," Kenny now stepping up to clear things out, "Our friend Max _is _right. He has no control over his actions when the disease attacks."

The old lady staggered backwards, but the aisle was just so tiny that it didn't really make much of a difference. "You mean he's helpless?" she asks incredulously.

"Exactly!" piped Dizzi cheerfully

The woman nearly fell over her seat when she heard the talking laptop, and given her weight I'd say that's a good thing. "The computer _talks?_" she asked bewildered.

"Yes and that's about the only thing she can do…" muttered Kenny quietly

"Talk?" Dizzi repeated "Heck, I can SING!" And before anyone could stop her she sang out shrilly

"_It's a small world after all  
It's a small world after all  
It's a small world after all  
It's a small, small world"_

And finishing with a glorious touch, Dizzi was delighted when she saw her stunned audience. If she had a face, Kenny was sure she'd be smiling.

It took a moment for the woman to get over the shock, and ever-so-slowly she took off her spectacles, cleaned them from the edge of her dress and put them back on to stare more closely at Dizzi. Without warning she started clapping her hammy hands.

Solid, loud and slow claps thundered across until another joined her, and another, and another and soon the entire cabin was applauding for Dizzi.

"Bravo!" yelled a man from the back

Another lady said in heavily accented French, "_Magnifique'_, my dear!"

Amongst the entire din, Kenny and Max could barely hear their own voices when…

"WAIT A SECOND!!"

Tyson was standing, getting quite red with anger. "All she did was sing, "It's a small world" and you guy are cheering that??" he half-asked, half-accused the passengers. Stepping out with as much dignity he could muster, he yelled "I'll show you _real _singing."

"No, Tyson!" someone shouted

Opening his mouth to strike the first note, something slammed at his mouth. It took a second to realize Ray's hand was forcing Tyson's mouth shut.

"Sorry," Ray said apologetically at the struggling Tyson, "But it's either this…or Round 2 of Blood-sucking ipods!"

The last three words seemed to work their magic and Tyson stopped moving.

"Blood-sucking ipods??" Max repeated bewildered "I said that??"

"Along with a few other catchy phrases." Replied Tyson dryly.

"You see," said Kenny as he pressed the subject back. "Max doesn't even _remember_ what he did."

"Ahh! Well then, I suppose it is not really his fault." smiling a little too sweetly she patted Max on the head "I'm sorry there! But I just wasn't aware."

"Hey!" chirped Max brightly as ever, "At least now we know what to do when I get hyper…Bash me with a baseball bat!" he said grinning good-naturedly.

"We're really sorry for all the trouble." Ray added professionally to everyone in the cabin, (He didn't want his team to be targeted by the media for rudeness) "It's a real pity the disease attacks people named 'Max'"

Stunned the elderly lady asked Ray to repeat what he had just said

"Er, we're really sorry?" he said taken aback

"No, the other part." Hissed the woman frantically

"That it only affects people named 'Max'?" he replied unsurely.

The woman seemed to turn quite white when she heard that. "No…"she whispered softly. Turning to her carry-on Baby basket she wailed this time,"No!!!!!!"

"Are you okay?" Kenny asked coming forward to see what was wrong.

But the woman wasn't paying attention anymore. She just kept staring and staring at her infant, horrorstruck.

"Lady, what's wrong?" Max asked coming forward when a whizzing rattle flew just an inch from his face. "What the--?"

"Ago toi!" squealed a voice from the cradle. "Bogi mona! Ago Ago!"

"Anybody know baby talk?" asked Tyson looking around while dodging a flying teddy at the same time.

What Tyson didn't know, was the tiny little Baby was most likely uttering these terms:

"Flying Diapies! Tellytubbies are Evil! Boogie-dancing teddies!"

The poor woman was going hysterical now, sobbing; weeping: "No Maximus, NO!!!"

It was then when it hit everyone why she has wailing rivers of tears. Ray was just about to comfort the mother when he noticed Tyson charging forth with a baseball bat.

"No more blood-sucking ipods!" he bellowed as he ran forth like a gladiator!

(((…)))

Tyson was scowling as he turned his face to the window. It had taken the combined strengths of Max, Kenny and Ray to stop Tyson from smashing the baby into smithereens (Kenny: You **Murderer**!!!) He could only sulk as he watched the clouds pass by, imagining they were cotton candies (Yum!). As he stared across into cotton candies -er…Clouds I mean- he could hear the distinct voices of his friends talking but refused to talk (like the typical stubborn Tyson he was)

"Almost there, eh?" Ray pointed out from the comforts of his 180 degrees reclining seat (Business Class had its advantages)

"We've got an hour more, if that's what you call 'almost'." Said Kenny dully.

"No way! That's another 3600 seconds we've got to spend with those prats!" Dizzi cried outraged.

"They're only kids," Max said sensibly, "They're _supposed _to be annoying."

"Oh no-no-no," rang out Dizzi. "I am NOT going to agree with your sympathetic behavior, Mr. Tate!"

Ray was about to interfere when he decided against it. For some reason the volley of arguments was more entertaining then the in-flight movie.

"They're siblings; they're _supposed _to quarrel!" Max continued.

"Oh, that's _perfectly _fine," Dizzi chimed in sweetly. "AS LONG AS THEY DON'T MAKE US DEAF!"

Kenny had apparently dropped all efforts to stop the dispute and was staring at the very source of this argument.

"Stop it! Gimme back my Amanda Doll!"

"Not until you hand back Captain America!"

"No!"

"Why you-"

The rest of the words were drowned as another fit of screams and yells as brother and sister engaged in mortal combat, making it pointless for Kenny to hear anything.

"Being an only-child does have its advantages."

Kenny heard Ray mumble an agreement from his seat, half-asleep. Before long, Ray had been lost to Snoresville.

"See?" Dizzi rang out again

Max was torn between jumping out to rescue the children and flinching incase a Captain America hits him, "Alritght, maybe they're a _teeeny_ bit spoiled but-"

"_**That DOES it!" **_Without thinking another word, Kenny shot straight up and marched with dignity. Another minute with Max and Dizzi and he might as well jump of the plane. He scanned the row of seats: Max and Dizzi on the front. Ray peacefully asleep on his chair in the middle which means the only vacant seat was…

"Nice of you to drop by." Tyson muttered without looking up from his cotton candy hunting.

They sat in silence for about two minutes when Tyson suddenly declared, "Ok, I'm bored!" Without wasting a second he kicked under the chair in front of him.

"What?" growled Kai.

Kenny stared.

"You talk with one measly kick but you couldn't move a muscle when we were surrounded by a huge mob!"

Kai raised an eyebrow, "What sane-minded person would WANT to be stuck when Max is running hyper?"

Tyson only shrugged, "Well, he's got a point there-"

"And when Tyson is releasing that banshee of a voice." Continues Kai casually

"Hey! I resent that!"

"Therefore," Kai moved on as if he hadn't been interrupted, "I just saved myself from a week's worth of embarrassment!"

"Right," Kenny mutters forcibly while settling back on his chair, "One smart theory!" Glancing at Tyson, he nearly shrieked "Why are you licking the window!?!!?"

"Oh," said Tyson momentarily fazed, "Gee chief those cotton candies sure look yummy!"

"Tyson those are clouds, not cotton candies!" Kenny howled

"Cotton candies??"

"Gimme!"

The next ten minutes were spent desperately trying to force the fighting siblings back to their seats as they had literally leaped onto Kenny's intestines to have a closer look at the 'cotton candies'.

"I tell you, they're CLOUDS!" Kenny shrieked in an even more high-pitched voice. "It's nothing more than a mass of water and ice!"

By the time the children were safely buckled up, Kenny had to deal with a ripped tie and a disheveled shirt.

"Gosh! You're a mess!" exclaimed Tyson as Kenny sat back down.

"I...but they…the kids…oh never mind!" frustrated, Kenny slammed his head back refusing to talk anymore. Yes, this was officially the worst flight ever. "_**Note to self: As soon as I get rich enough, buy a private jet!"**_

The rest of the flight was spent mostly in silence. Kenny was too infuriated to speak without damaging anyone's ears whereas Tyson had resumed to his cotton-candies. Yes, this was turning out to be quite a boring flight.

(((…)))

It was pitch black, he couldn't see a thing. _**"Where am I?"**_

"_Somewhere…"_

"Who said that?" Ray shouted out, panicking. His eyes scanning the dark scenery-A vast open view, a full moon (was he a werewolf?), a balcony parapet overlooking vast gardens.

Not a soul in sight.

"_You seem scared Ray."_

"You're the one hiding like a coward." He retorted.

"_Tigers are __**not**__ cowards, Ray."_

Ray's eyes widened in realization, "Driger?"

"Got that brain cracking, haven't you?" replied Driger dryly.

Stunned, Ray stood numb. "What on earth is going on?"

"Oh well, you're currently in a subconscious state and somehow the spirit world has granted you a dream which will allow you to capture _part _of what lies in your future." Driger answered matter-of-factly as if the whole scenario was quite normal.

"Subconscious what?"

Ray had seriously started panicking now, he felt as if his legs would suddenly collapse underneath. For the first time ever, this young man was actually scared and…

"Alright, Time out!" yells Ray

"What?? I was going to the really exciting part!" wails Nimz

"With a whole bunch of lies," mutters Ray "I think it's best if you folks ignore the crazy loon claiming I was scared and just listen to me."

"Well you _were _scared." quipped Driger.

"Are you on my side or what?" yelped Ray.

"Wow," Driger exclaimed, "Someone's in a rotten mood."

Nimz rolls her eyes. "You can say that again."

"YOU TWO ARE IMPOSSIBLE!" And before anyone could react, Ray pushes Driger and Nimz off the story set.

_Now then, on to the truthful side of events:_

_I stood alone in the figment of my imagination. Obviously, anyone with half-decent sense would be scared out of their wits. Slowly, the scene was turning clear and more detailed. The place looked like a balcony opening out to a lawn. The sky was completely clear, you could see every star and the moon -I know you're probably thinking I sound corny, but there's no other word for it- was beautiful. _

_And just when I thought I'd seen everything, another image formed right down the lawn. It was a good 50 feet away so I had to squint to look properly. I thought I was going mad when I saw me on the lawn._

_It was downright stupid, I'm on the balcony, and yet I'm running on the lawn. I had to pinch myself a good deal to make sure I wasn't dreaming…then again I already was in a dream, so it turned out to be a stupid move. I figured I was chasing something…God knows maybe someone stole my beyblade. Whatever it was, I didn't get a chance to see what happened next, 'cause the ground has started shaking mad._

"Earthquake!" Ray yelled out but abruptly stopped as he found himself face to face with Max.

The next minute he was surrounded by a whole stream of yelling.

"You were muttering to yourself."

"Trembling!"

"We were so worried."

"It was lunch time!"

The last dialogue forced Ray to look up with a single "Huh?"

Tyson sheepishly repeated, "It _is _lunch time." before pointing to the flight attendant pushing a huge trolley.

Ray forced himself to keep his face straight. Food was quite a serious matter for Tyson. But he had other things pressing on him.

"What about the earthquake?"

"What earthquake?" asked Kenny equally puzzled.

"Ray, we're about 35000 feet from the ground." Said Kai, "What kinda earthquake could you feel from _that _height?"

"Maybe, it was all that shaking it took to wake you up." Laughed Max

Ray didn't respond, he was sure it had been something shaking violently. It was only when the siblings started a round of food fight did he come back to his senses.

"We're lucky none of us suffer that." he remarked towards the whirlpool of meal toys, crayons, and splattered food.

"Right on." Muttered Kai to no one in particular, but Ray couldn't help noticing a touch of resent.

(((…)))

…_but he thought in vain. Even now the memories of his sister remained fresh as paint. Even now after a whole ten years, guilt overwhelms his conscious. Even now…_

**_Alright folks, I knwo this has ben a long, long, long, long, looooong time. But you just won't belive how freakin evil skul is. Note to self: Bomb the school anyway, for all of my previosu fans who have read this: I swear, I could kiss you for being so loyal. As for the new readers, you won't belive how happy i am u guys gave me a chnace!_**

**_NimZ_**


	12. Chapter 12: The Stranger

**Chapter 12**

**The Stranger**

The sun was slowly drooping below the horizon. As the reddish-glow spread across the sky, few could not admire the tranquility and beauty it inspired.

Of course, Tyson always was different."Wooot! Let's par-TAY!"

"Tyson, slow down," Kenny panted up behind, "We're just going to a _hotel!"_

"A Seven Star hotel!" Tyson added defensively

A familiar pointy star of blond hair poked up, "He has got a point you know."

"Don't you side with him, Max!"

"I am NOT!"

Yes, the five had arrived in the busy metropolis of Tokyo. In the darkness of the night, the car headlights shone like fireflies zooming across the metropolis. Ray sighed, "It's good to be back the same place where it started."

"Yeah!"

Four heads turned mechanically to Kai when he spoke that. Noticing the weird expressions on their faces, Kai quickly muttered something else to cover it up.

"Oh no, those prats again!" Kenny moaned as two (unfortunately) familiar siblings walked up wrestling to take control of the trolley.

"I'll steer."

"You always do…it's MY turn!!"

"From this moment on, I shall thank God with every breath that I am an only child" vowed Kenny solemnly.

"I guess that makes all of us." Tyson said after he had finished laughing. "Ray, Max, Me…" Tyson suddenly stopped short. _**Is Kai an only child too? It's **__**kinda**__** funny to think about it so suddenly. Kai, the loner…he didn't even know what 'joy' was when he was a kid. Voltaire hadn't put anyone except Kai on his list of Heirs. There's no way he'd have someone else in the family, but… **_

"It's rude to stare Tyson." Kai voice jolted out suddenly

Tyson shook before he regained his senses. It had started to rain slightly and he felt the drops on his tongue….his mouth had been open. "Oh yeah, sorry about that. Got a vision of flying pankcakes."

"Riggghht," Kenny looked intently at Tyson before turning briskly towards the long line of taxis and the even longer line of people lining up to get them. "Who's going to be martyred getting a taxi?"

Ray shrugged, "Well we could walk…"

"30 Kilometers??" Kenny exploded turning beetroot red, "You'd walk 30 kilometers???"

"You keep forgetting he used to live in a mountain village, chief!" Max muttered without looking up from his bag.

"Step aside, men." Tyson spoke calmly. "Let the pro do the work." Briskly, he marched up to the line of Taxis and waited.

"What's he gonna do?" Max asked looking up from his luggage

"I wouldn't want to know." Kai casually remarked, but wore an amused look at the same time.

Cautiously, Tyson perched right on the curb of the pavement looking out at the yellow taxis moving past him.

_**"Ok, time to do your thing."**_

In a split second, his hand came up his chest and he let out a piercing cry.

"Heart attack! Someone…help!!!"

But before anyone could come any closer, he crumpled (rather pathetically) to the ground right in the middle of the road. Mayhem followed next, and a mixture of screeching, screaming, frantic yelling continued for the next second.

"Call an ambulance!" an elderly man shouted

"Someone, save the lad."

Tyson lay still, silently waiting. _**"Hello, anyone out there. Isn't a hot chick going to do the mouth to mouth?"**_

But it was the strongly built man who silenced the crowd. In a single movement he lifted Tyson (miraculously considering his weight) and placed him at the back of his cab.

Tyson raised his head slightly, cracking an eye open to see his 'savior'. He had to struggle to keep his face in a "heart-attack" mode when he saw the heavily scarred face. Lifting a finger clumsily, Tyson pointed to the rest of the team who were watching the whole think with hanging jaws. The man nodded grimly and motioned for the rest to jam themselves inside. Without another word, he raced the engine and set off.

"Oh Tyson, we should have done this!" whimpered Kenny.

"Oh shut it, will you?" Tyson hissed back. "I got the ride, didn't I?"

They were uncomfortably squashed in the old sedan, save for Tyson of course who was comfortably nestled, and the jittering of the engine didn't make things better.

Ray peered outside from his seat, but since the driver was driving –or should I say: flying- at break neck speed he decided it was just too uncomfortable. Turning around he saw Max still rummaging through his bag. "What're you doing?" he asked curiously, eyeing Max with a peculiar expression.

"Trying to find my ipod." He mumbled without looking up. "I just can't remember where I put that thing."

"You mean the one you half destroyed when you yanked it from Tyson, claiming it sucked blood like a vampire?" called Kai from the front.

Instantly, Max stopped his search and quietly zipped his bag. "You had to remind me…"

They rode in silence, they didn't have much air in there anyway to talk and just watched their silent Taxi driver wildly drive across the city, zigzagging through other cars. One a particularly wild turn, Kenny called nauseously, "How much longer? I think I'm gonna be sick!"

As if to answer his question, the brakes screeched like a banshee sending everyone of them into Newton's 1st law AND inertia (YAY!!! I remember physics)

_Newton__:" Every Object continues in its state of rest or uniform motion in a straight line unless a resultant force acts on it to change its state." Of course inertia poses a role as all objects possess resistance to the change of motion_

_Translation: You slam your head on the windshield when the car breaks._

"Well, we're here…" grumbled Kai, massaging his head. With a click, he swung the door open and walked out shakily. Bit by bit, the rest of the team staggered out as well like an army of zombies. Poor Kenny had clearly got the worst of it when he got down on his knees. "Land!! Oh dear, sweet, precious earth. I though I'd never see you." And pouting up, he bent down to display his affection before being roughly shaken to his feet.

"Er hate to break up the…" Ray stopped abruptly, racking his brains to find a suitable word, "…_tender_ moment. But you'd live a life of social exile if you ever did that."

"You're right." Kenny mumbled while he fixed his collar. "But you said falling for Ming-Ming was social suicide."

"Alright, if we can forget the mushy scene can we concentrate where we are??" Max's voice rang up.

"Whaddya mean?" Kenny asked incredulously "Of course we're at the…Pete's Pizza Parlour???? The hell????"

"Heaven.." cried Tyson and within seconds dashed up to the parlor. "Don't worry pizza…Daddy's coming!!!"

"Tyson, wait" Kai called out, but the distraction meant he had given the taxi driver a chance to escape. Before any of them could stop the car, it zoomed off leaving them in the darkness. The sun had set.

Slowly, Kai sat down on the cold pavement. They had been duped. Tricked. Fooled. And now they were stuck in a huge city in front of a lousy pizza parlor. This was bad. Too bad. _**Is somebody trying to sabotage us?**_

"Whaddya mean I can't get free pizza?" somebody screamed. "Do you KNOW who I am?" Tyson's threats went unheeded as he was skillfully thrown out the door.

"Well they seem well-practiced." Kenny commented, helping Tyson up.

Nobody spoke for a moment. "Aren't we to…ask for directions to the hotel?" Max tentatively asked in the silent mood.

"I salute your wisdom." Kenny called out. Before he knew it, a man brushed past his shoulder, obviously in a hurry. "Hey, mister! I don't mean to bother you, but could you point us to.."

The last words never came out. Kenny was brutally caught straight from his throat and the rest of the sentence died down. The rest of the team stood up alert, at the alarming sight.

"Stay still guys." Ray whispered. He had spent a lot of his early years in the streets and knew they were full of muggers. "This dude obviously wants to snatch up our stuff, so stay calm and…"

"Drop him…NOW" snarled Tyson

Within a fraction of a second, Tyson had whirled himself full force at the stranger. He missed by a foot as the man swirled away and sped off to the nearest alley. This man was clearly young and it overpowering him wouldn't be easy. Summoning his energy, Tyson dashed off following the man.

"So much for staying calm.." Ray muttered under his breath. Yanking his head around to a full 180 degrees, he saw Max and Kai had already left. "Stay close to Tyson! There could be a gang of them waiting!" he yelled before bringing up the rear.

Trepidation rising, the group made it to the back of an alley, which miraculously widened out to an empty plot of land. Kai sensed something wasn't right. This was too easy. He had anticipated another partner in crime –if not a whole mob. He felt the chill in his bones, but proceeded with the Kenny Search. Across the plot, Ray was checking behind trash cans, obviously for any hidden attackers. Max was silently nodding to Dizzi, in a quiet corner. Tyson was—

He realized what would happen next. Like a blow from a water wave, it hit him. He could see it all. A vulnerable Tyson, marching bravely _right _in the middle of a field, looking for Kenny like the loyal friend he was. One part brave, three parts fool…didn't Tyson pay any attention while watching Eragon last night!?!? If there was any lurking attacker, his first victim would be Tyson.

"Tyson, get out of the open now!"

In an excruciatingly slow movement, Tyson uttered three letters: "Huh?"

Kai could have given anything in his possession, including his god-knows-how-many-million-dollar-mansion to send a flying punch at the speed of light, straight at Tyson's thick head. _**You're a direct target to hidden person and the most you can say is 'HUH'????**_ Willing himself to calm down, he slowly called out, "Move out of there!"

Amazingly, Tyson obediently walked forward. He had only taken a step when he heard something whoosh behind him. It was something shiny…Something Sharp…Something meant to kill.

"Curses! No matter, I won't miss this time!"

Tyson was being firmly escorted by Kai. Perhaps that was a tad bit understated, let us make it to forcibly shoved, shall we?. "Just move and don't stop walking" breathed Kai. He couldn't believe who on earth would be after them. They were athletes, not candidate running for election! Nonetheless, he would get to the bottom of this.

Deep inside a hidden entrance right behind the empty plot, our friend Kenny _bravely _tried to handle the situation.

"Oh please, oh please don't kill me!!! I'm too young to diiiiieeee!!!" He sobbed loudly "I never got to say bye bye to my parents and my blankie!!!!" Meanwhile, his captor rolled his eyes, _**This one's a real whiner. I can't wait till the rest of those fools show up!**_

"So let me get this straight." Said Tyson, seated next to a trashcan. "I was actually being targeted by that knife-", he jerked his head to the silver dagger lying infront of him "when I was in the middle of this field."

"For the last time…YES!!" breathed Kai. "Now make yourself useful, instead of lying around like a damsel-in-distress waiting for someone to save you." Kai walked away, but Tyson immediately stood up, only to knock his skull on an over-lying grill. For a minute, no one spoke as the grill pulled itself inside the wall. On the other side, there was a crude, but strongly built tunnel arc.

Grinning, Tyson turned triumphantly towards Kai. "Still think I'm the Damsel-in-distress?"

"Finally, those blockheads have discovered the tunnel!"

The man stood firmly behind the other side of the tunnel, waiting for his prey. Armed with only a pathetically struggling hostage, he could still feel he had already won the battle.

He waited…it was all he could do. Not long, he made out the cautious voices of his would-be victim. He smiled…maybe too maliciously.

"Greetings victims!"

The team slowed down at the mouth of the tunnel, watching in horror, Kenny gagged and struggling in the man's grasp. Tyson was the first to speak.

"You give him back!"

"What's the rush?" said the stranger, running a tongue over his lips. "We don't want to haste, do we?"

Tyson felt the blood pound in his ears. He was tired, exhausted and most importantly Hungry. He could be right in his room, munching pizza while watching a movie, but Noooooo— This idiot messed with his 'me time' ("and friend" he added as an afterthought) and he was going to pay for it.

"I'm so sorry I had to disrupt your personal time, Tyson." Said the stranger quietly, as if he had heard Tyson's thoughts.

It took Tyson a moment to register the shock,"How'd you…"

"Know your name?" finished the stranger, grinning more than ever. "I happen to know all about my victims. Gives one the upper-hand, doesn't it?" He paused for a dramatic effect, "Tell you what," He continued nonchalantly, "let's have a battle. I hear you're quite the blader."

Within seconds, Tyson had slashed out his shooter at the very mention of 'battle'. Readying his stance, he said confidently, "Deal, you'll be no match next to my-" his eyes fell on the place his blade should have been, "er…invisible beyblade?!?!?!?!" He looked up to see his would-be opponent laughing heartily.

"Oh you people are such fools!" He wiped a tear that had accidently spilled. "I could beat you while carrying this fat carcass."

"He is _not _a fat carcass, and you leave him!" growled Tyson

"You and what army?", he casually remarked.

"I've…" Tyson began but the words stopped before he could finish. No wonder it had been so quiet him. Everyone of his friends had disappeared. He would be facing this stranger alone.

"How predictable! The loyal and foolish one dares to come forward while the rest of you make a run for it." Laughed out the stranger.

"Bringing up a plan isn't running off, you meathead!" called out Max's voice

"It's just the smart thing, Tyson never figures out to do." Grinned Ray, joining in.

"And hopefully, he'll learn his lesson one we save him….again!" joined in Kai.

Tyson stood at the other side, mouth hanging. "You guys! Will you ever quit that!"

"Oh dear, the wonderful comeback." The stranger spoke finally. "But I wonder how you're plan might function if you're missing the key item?"

The friends looked dumbfounded at each other, before realizing to their horror that each beyblade was missing from the usual pocket.

Grinning more broadly than ever, the stranger sported an intimidating smirk, "Got a Plan B?"


End file.
